LoVe And All That Comes With It
by KatiePotatie
Summary: Logan's thoughts on his first kiss with Veronica. Definitely a mix of canon and fiction. This is only Logan's POV. Starts at The Camelot Motel. Rob Thomas owns it all... I just own the DVDs.
1. Chapter 1

(Logan's POV)

He waited outside the room for what felt like hours. Veronica finally came to the door, looking at him through her side swept bang that had fallen over her eye.

She seemed a little confused. He asked if she was ok, and she nodded "mm hmm" and walked over to stand right in front of him. Stepping forward, she kissed him quickly…she looked up, searching Logan's face. She shook her head and turned to walk away, just as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. The two of them were completely consumed by one another, his hands exploring her back and pulling her close at the same time.

He broke the kiss a few seconds later, looking at her to see if this was really happening. Realizing that he was still holding her, he let go. They looked at each other for just a moment longer, and then Veronica was off running down the stairs, fleeing the scene.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off of her; he felt that if he did, then it wouldn't have been true. _Why do I want this to be true? _

_It's Veronica__,_ he thought. _I don't care about Veronica…do I? This is fucking crazy, did that just happen? I need a drink_. Logan jogged down the stairs and headed to his car. He thought briefly of trying to follow her…_What?_ _Why would I follow her? Dude, get control of yourself, that's Duncan's girl, Lilly's best friend, your…what is she?_

What was Veronica to him…? She wasn't quite his friend, and definitely not his enemy anymore.

Logan headed to the pool house, grabbed a bottle of Jack and jumped right back in his truck. He twirled off the cap and took a long swig of it, hoping to numb whatever feelings were making him think she was something he wanted.

"I kissed Veronica Mars, no freaking way!"

He started up the truck and drove to Dog Beach. He got out and found a spot down by the water where he thought the cops wouldn't hassle him. He settled in next to a few rocks by the shore and kept drinking, his mind racing.

_Ok__, let's just take a minute,_ he thought. _T__his is Veronica, the person I have hated for more than a year now…the person that ratted me out to Lilly, the person that has a fucking file on me as a person of interest in Lilly's death…__ O__k wait, she has a file on pretty much everyone that loved Lilly. She's also the person that helped me with my mother's case and the person that came to the hotel to get me out of there, the person who let me cry when I lost all hope that my mother was still alive. God, what the hell did I do when Veronica's mom left? I made her feel like she fucking deserved it. I was no shoulder for her to cry on. _

"Jesus Christ, Logan, you are a piece of shit."

He took another long swig of Jack and put it down in the sand. He wiped his face with his hands and then rested his elbows on his knees. He looked out at the ocean, looking at where the sky meets the water. He took a deep breath and thought of his mom.

He put the question out there, "Mom, please if you can hear me what the hell do I do? I don't know what to do?"

_What the hell am I doing, why do I feel like I have to make some decision here, wasn't it me that really kissed her?_ _Maybe when she kissed me it was just to thank me, maybe she didn't want anything more, maybe I took it the wrong way. Why did she kiss me back though? Why is this fucking with my head so much? Do I really care about her? _

He picked the bottle back up and drank, another long swig.

_Since when do I give a shit about any girl? Lilly was it, she was the only girl worth it to me__, and now that she's gone no one else makes sense to me…no one. Damn it…why does Veronica make sense, what the hell is this? I can't even have a thought without her invading it. Maybe it's the Jack, yeah it's totally the Jack. It's just a fucking kiss…it's not like we had sex. Oh god, sex with Veronica. That would be hot… What the fuck am I doing?_

"Jesus, dude, get a hold of yourself!"

Logan got up and threw the empty bottle out into the ocean. He stumbled back to his truck. Realizing he shouldn't drive, he got comfortable and passed out.

(Friday morning 3am)

Logan woke up to a police officer tapping on his window. He turned the ignition and rolled down the window. "Umm hello officer," Logan said, rubbing his eyes and silently thanking god that it wasn't Lamb.

"Hello son, is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was, uh, supposed to meet a friend here last night and I guess they never showed. I must have fallen asleep."

"Ok son, well the beach is closed so I suggest you get home. Your family is probably worried."

"Yeah, I bet they are," Logan said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Get home safely."

"Thanks officer."

Logan waited for the officer to get back in his patrol car and he pulled out of his parking spot.

_What happened?_ _Oh that's right...Veronica kissed me, I kissed Veronica, she left, I got drunk and passed out in a parking lot…awesome. I hoped that these facts would not be true but what the fuck can you do… _"And apparently now I'm rhyming".

He got home and headed straight to the pool house to pass out, hoping that his early morning arrival would not be detected by his father.

Logan woke up again around 6 am, showered quickly and left. He couldn't eat; his stomach was still a little queasy from the Jack. And he didn't want to chance running into his father and possibly being questioned about his current state.

He was early for school, mostly because he hated being home, but also because he couldn't wait to see Veronica again. He thought he saw her after first period walking with Wallace, but she wasn't close enough to run into so he let that opportunity go.

_What am I going to say anyway?_ _She probably regrets it and is telling Wallace what an asshole I am. Nah…she kissed me back, that had to be for something._

Lunch came and went and he didn't see her. He wasn't too worried, because Journalism class was next period and he would definitely see her then. He also was feeling better since he had quenched his hangover with 4 slices of sausage pizza and a Big Gulp. Even better, his father had left him a voicemail telling him that he was cooking a family dinner tonight and they'd eat around 5:30…_Family dinner,_ he thought with a laugh. _Well at least last night's events fell under Dad's radar and I'm in the clear, really…Imagine the cop had asked for my ID… Then he would have called Dad, and possibly told the tabloids, and I would be fucking toast. I can hear it now… "Logan, are you trying to make a mockery of this family, sleeping away your underage drunkenness IN your car IN a public parking lot?" Seriously…thank god that cop didn't get close enough to smell my breath. Well at least I dodged that beating._

Logan got to class and was one of the first in the room. He claimed his spot and got his project out to continue working. He had to do some lame collage for journalism, so he'd already partnered up with some girl from class. That way, she could do the bulk of the work, he would just flirt with her a bit and that would be that. Today was different though, because he needed to keep himself busy. He was looking through all the stuff the girl had cut out and he couldn't even figure out what the collage was of.

"What the fuck is this, I think this girl's retarded!"

He started to laugh to himself and then he saw Veronica. She came in the room and looked right at him. Their eyes locked and he broke away…then looked back again and she was still looking.

The teacher announced that everyone needed to work independently for the day, and regretted to inform them that this would be her last day teaching Journalism. Logan didn't even pay attention. She was a cool teacher and all, but in the grand scheme of his life how the hell would she rank as anything important.

He noticed Veronica walk up to the front of the room and she started talking.

"Ok buckeroos…."

That was all he heard. He was just focusing on her lips and thinking about the next time he would get to feel her…taste her… He snapped himself back into reality and tried to continue figuring out what his project was.

Not many people were really working in class, just Veronica of course and a few other overachievers.

Logan's group of friends was talking about what had happened that morning, with Norris and that ATF agent Ben. He sat there with nothing to say, just listening. Because really, what was he going to say? That he had beaten the crap out of Ben yesterday, because he thought Veronica was in danger? It would be laughable.

_It's not__, though, _he thought_. Of course I want to protect Veronica…just the thought of that undercover douchebag thinking he could take her like that, I wanted to fucking kill him._

He looked over at Veronica; she was working on her computer. She looked up and saw him. She had a little smile, as if she couldn't control it. He took this as a good sign and walked over to her. As he made his way across the room, he started thinking.

_What am I going to say? Who gives a shit__, I'm just gonna talk to her._ He sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey," he said. Veronica looked over at him.

"Hey Logan," she said nervously.

"I was just wondering if you were ok yesterday, you looked a little uneasy when you left," he prompted.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Well, I…I kind of was," she said.

He knew why, but still wanted to hear it. "What do you mean?"

"Logan, please. I don't want to talk about this here." She looked so cute and innocent when she said that, her eyebrows lifting up and her big blue eyes staring at him… begging him not to bring this up now.

"Fine, then when?" he questioned eagerly.

Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it. "I don't know Logan…Umm, maybe Dog Beach tonight, like 7ish?" she suggested, as she got her things together to leave class.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, cool...I'll see you there," he said as he got up.

She walked out of class and he took a deep breath.

_Ok, I'll see her tonight and we'll figure this shit out…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

When Logan got home from school, he tried to play some games on his PS2 and not think so much about what Veronica might say tonight. But he couldn't even concentrate, and he was killed within the first few minutes of the game. He threw the controller to the floor and decided to take a shower; he turned the knob as far is it would go to the left…he really needed a hot shower.

He got in and started lathering up, washing his hair, then down his chest till he got to his shaft. It was hard and pulsing, and he knew why… "God damn it Veronica!" he pleaded and turned the knob all the way to the right. "Holy shit that's cold!" he screamed.

As he was just finishing up getting ready, Trina knocked on his door. "What?" he shouted, Trina opened the door. "What climbed up your ass?" she shot back.

"What do you want, Trina?"

"I don't want anything from you little brother…Dad sent me up to tell you that he's serving dinner NOW."

"Oh goodie, family time!" Logan said in his best cheerleader voice.

"Whatever Logan, just get downstairs."

Aaron, Trina and Logan sat down to dinner and ate quietly, Logan just picking at most of his dinner. _He knows I hate pears, this sauce is swimming with them. Fucking asshole. _

"Logan, why haven't you touched your dinner?" Aaron asked in his most concerned voice.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Gee Dad, this is a great meal and all…and I KNOW how much thought you put into it, but I just don't have an appetite."

"Son, why do you insist on having such a bad attitude? I am really trying to keep this family together and you just don't seem to appreciate that."

"You think by calling this a family dinner you are keeping us together…news flash dad, your effort is a little too late, don't ya think?"

Just as the situation was turning into a full blown argument, Trina interrupted. "Daddy, I think this dinner is great even if HE doesn't, and anyway, I have a part that I want to audition for and I would love if you would go over lines with me after dinner."

Aaron paused for a minute and got control of his temper. "Sure, Trina, I would be happy to help. And Logan, if you would rather be excused then spend time with your family…well I guess you can go. Your sister and I can spend some quality time without you."

"Ah, saved by the Tinseltown reject. Thanks Trine…don't wait up."

With that, Logan left.

(7:00pm Dog Beach)

Logan pulled up to a spot in the parking lot. He didn't see Veronica's car, so he decided to walk over to the shore by himself. There weren't many people on the beach, just a few surfers out in the water. _Man, I should be surfing right now…those waves are killer._ He turned towards the parking lot to see her walking towards him. His stomach dropped and he could feel the warmth shoot through his body.

_Fuck, is this because she looks so hot or because I didn't eat…?_ She looked really good. She had a pair of tight jeans on and a black velvet hoodie zipped just below her breasts. He could see her white tank top peeking through the center. She carried a pair of flip flops in her hand. _How does she make plain look so fucking hot? _

"Hey," she smiled

"Hey, Veronica," Logan replied

She sat down on the sand next to where he was standing. "Sit," she said, patting the sand next to her.

Logan sat down and they both were quiet for a minute. Logan started the ball rolling. "Um…so I was just thinking of something strange that happened to me yesterday, and I thought I would share it with you."

She smirked. "Really, that's odd, I had something strange happen to me yesterday too!"

They both laughed a little. Logan was thinking of what to say next… He really didn't know what he should say or what he wanted to say; he just knew that he liked what happened and he wanted it to happen again. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. "Ok, well then I say ladies first," he declared in his most authentic gentleman's voice.

"Oh no, you started it," Veronica stated and gave him a little push on the arm. A tingle ran through Logan's arm when she playfully pushed him.

"Ok, fine I'll go," he said. "So yesterday, I played the hero in a pretty random rescue." He looked at her with a proud smirk and looked back down.

She interrupted for a minute. "What was the strange part?" she asked with a small smile.

He paused. "Well, the damsel in said rescue…kissed me."

"What's so strange about that, haven't you ever seen a Disney movie?" she asked, "I think that is the proper thank you when rescued."

He laughed and went on. "I was under the impression that this umm…Disney Princess had a certain loathing for me." Logan put his head down and started to draw a circle in the sand, not sure he wanted a response to this part.

"Logan, I don't hate you... I want you to know that I really appreciate you coming to my rescue. I have to admit I was a little shocked when I saw you… Well, that and the part where you went all Terminator 2 on Ben."

She moved so that she was sitting in front of him, and he looked up and smiled. He still wasn't sure what she was going to say, or if he was going to like it.

"I'm glad you were there, and I don't regret either kiss… I have to say, I've been thinking a lot about the second kiss in particular," she confessed.

Logan swallowed hard. "What about it?"

Veronica paused for a minute. "That I want it to happen again."

Logan's mouth fell open, almost in shock. _Finally_ he thought, placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her. All the feelings he had been having since the Camelot came rushing to him all at once. She didn't seem to hesitate at any point, and the two of them were again intensely consumed by one another.

He moved his hands down to her back and pulled her between his legs. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He had his arms around her, holding her tiny frame.

They broke to look at each other, both breathless. Logan kissed her forehead and rested both hands on the small of her back.

Veronica whispered, "What are we going to do about this?"

Logan looked back down at Veronica. "I don't know, Veronica, but I don't think I can stay away from you."

Veronica looked up at Logan. "I don't want you to stay away from me," she said, kissing him again.

(Saturday morning, the Echolls mansion)

Logan woke up with immediate excitement. Last night, after a serious make-out session at Dog Beach, he and Veronica had decided they'd spend the day together to see how things went.

They were going to meet up at Dog Beach and leave Veronica's car. Then they'd head up the coast to a more secluded beach, where they thought they wouldn't run into anyone; Logan had the perfect place in mind.

They needed to keep up appearances until they figured out what was going on between them. What better way to do this then surfing at a secluded beach in Malibu.

Logan got showered and finished getting ready all within 10 minutes. _Dude calm down! I don't meet Veronica for another half hour. _

He went into the garage to pick a board for Veronica. He saw the perfect one…it was the board he learned to surf on when he was 9. _This looks about her size, and it would be awesome if she learned to surf on this thing too. Oh god, here we go…why does Veronica have this effect on me? Probably because she's a Disney Princess…_he laughed to himself. _Yeah, she's a real Snow White…well she used to be, _he thought, shaking his head.

Logan loaded up his Xterra with the surfing gear, all without one word from his father. He headed over to Dog Beach to meet Veronica. It was 7:50 am and he was meeting Veronica at 8. He reclined his seat back a bit, lying there trying to calm his excitement. _Again with Dog Beach, I can't seem to get away from this place. _

He took a deep breath and thought of her, then of Lilly and then of Duncan. _How is this possible? All the years we have been friends and I never thought of her like this. Well, I mean she's hot and I have thought about it…who wouldn't? But, what does she think, does she feel it…? She has to. She seemed really into it yesterday, I mean I definitely wasn't alone on the beach._ At that last thought there was a knock at his window; it was Veronica.

She was wearing a grey t-shirt and white shorts. Logan could see the strings from her yellow bathing suit tied around her neck. She had her hair in pigtails and she had black flip-flops on. _Here she is again, Miss Veronica "I don't have to try to look hot, I just do" Mars._ Logan pulled his seat up and opened his door, stepping out to be in front of her.

"Hey, Veronica" Logan greeted her

"Hey, you ready to catch some waves!" she said using her best surfer voice and throwing up a hang-ten sign.

He laughed at her and took the bag from her shoulder. "Yeah, you'll be a surf bunny by the end of the day," he joked, smiling.

He opened the passenger door for her, and she got in. He leaned against her seat, cupping her face with his left hand, and kissed her. They shared a look for a moment, then he took a deep breath and shut her door.

He walked over and got in the driver's seat. To his surprise, she reached over and pulled him into another kiss, this one being more intense. Logan returned the intensity, almost forgetting where they were.

They broke apart and looked at each other for a minute. Veronica bit her bottom lip. "God, this is crazy but I can't help it."

Logan smiled. "I'm pretty familiar with that feeling," he agreed, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Do you think we'll be able to concentrate today?" he asked teasingly.

"I will do my best to keep my hands to myself," she said with certainty.

Logan frowned. "I don't want you to do that," he said, kissing her again. This time she moved herself into his lap.

She was straddling him, and he could feel himself getting hard. He laced his hands into her hair to hold the back of her head. Veronica had one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck, as their tongues wildly explored each other's mouths. She scooted herself closer into his waist and he moved his hands down to the small of her back, pulling her further into his lap.

Before they got too carried away, she broke the kiss. "Ok, ok let's get this show on the road!" Veronica said, getting back in her seat. She fixed herself as Logan stared at her; she was blushing now. "Logan, come on… Stop looking at me!" she pleaded, embarrassed.

"Sorry, but that was hot Veronica," he sighed

"What am I going to do with you?" she laughed.

"Hopefully more of that," he said with a smirk.

Logan put the truck into gear and reached out for her hand. She laced her fingers with his.

They drove the 2 hours up the coast to the Echolls family house, talking about everything they could besides the obvious… Lilly, Duncan and the two of them.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Logan noticed that Veronica was still and very silent.

"What's wrong Veronica?" he asked.

"It's Lilly," she said quietly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

"What about Lilly?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I don't know why I didn't put it together when you said you knew a private beach in Malibu… I didn't think about it being your parent's house."

"Veronica, I don't understand."

"Well, I remember Lilly telling me that the two of you drove up here the weekend she got her license. And up until the day she died this was her favorite memory with you… Spending the day here, just the two of you… I can't believe I forgot that," she said sadly.

Logan put his head down and took a deep breath. "Are you ok, do you not want to be here?" he asked.

"I do…I think. Do you?" she asked.

"Yes, Veronica I really do…I mean that was a great day with Lilly…but I'm here with you now," he said sweetly.

Veronica hesitated a bit and then leaned over and kissed him. "Alright, let's go surf."

Logan had been trying so hard to be patient with Veronica. She kept falling off the board just as she would crest the wave. Then she would curse the board and the ocean all in one shot and pout while the waves hit her.

"Veronica, you have to give it a chance…don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" she protested. "I think it's the board, I just can't get steady on it."

Logan knew she was making excuses. "So why don't you get on my board with me. I'll get you steady, I promise."

"Umm…I don't know, is that safe?" Veronica asked nervously.

Logan stood next to her while the waves broke at their shins. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "Trust me, Veronica, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Ok, I'll give it another try. So how exactly do we do this?"

"We both swim out to where it's calm, and once we're there I'll sit on the board and pull you up. Once you're up then I want you to practice standing. That way, you'll know how to get your balance; then you can try again by yourself."

Veronica let out a sigh. "Alright," she said with a frown.

"Come on, you can do this Veronica."

Logan took her board and put it on the beach, and then the two of them paddled out to the calmer water. He got up on his board and pulled Veronica up. She had her back to him and was straddled on the board. Logan pulled himself closer to her, pausing for a second to appreciate how her skin glistened in the sun. _God, she doesn't make any of this easy…I'm not even sure at this point if I want her to be able to surf. I don't think it's possible to want her any more than I already do and if she can surf, well, then I'll be done…I'll fucking be in love with her!_

"Ok, so what do I do?" Veronica asked, breaking Logan's train of thought.

"Just stand up, I got you."

Veronica got herself into standing position, with Logan holding her hips to keep her steady. "Now what?" she asked.

"Stand there for a minute and get comfortable with it. When you think you're ok I'll let go."

"What! You'll let go?" she squealed as she lost her balance, and she and Logan flipped into the water. She popped up at the same time as Logan, coughing and wiping the water out of her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you were going to let go," she said, sniffling.

"Well, I kinda have to at some point…you have to be able to do it alone," he told her gently.

"Can we take a break?" she pleaded, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah, let's go in."

They swam back to shore. Logan picked up a towel and put it around her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Veronica put her arms around him and kissed him. Logan pulled her down to the blanket they had spread out, kneeling face to face with her. She took the edges of her towel and wrapped it around him to make a little cocoon for them.

"Thanks for trying to teach me to surf," she whispered into his neck.

"Thank you for trying to learn," he said, kissing her head.

A little while later Logan woke up to a seagull nipping at the edge of the towel they lay on. He swatted the bird away and felt Veronica stir in his arms. He placed a few small kisses on the side of her face.

"We fell asleep," she yawned.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Too much sun, I think. Where did we leave off?" she asked, turning to face him.

He kissed her. "I think there."

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other, kissing deeply. Logan ran his hand down her side, resting it on her hip for a moment and then moving it to her lower back, bringing her closer. She pulled him so that he was on top of her, lifting her knees to let him rest in between her legs. He kissed his way down her neck, and he could feel her tense up. Veronica let out a little moan.

"Logan, I think we should talk about this," she said, breathless.

"I know, I think we should too," he agreed, as he peppered her collar bone with kisses.

"Ok, so what are we doing?" she asked.

Logan rolled over on his side and placed his hand on her stomach. "I think we should see what happens."

Veronica was quiet for a minute and then she rolled onto her side to face him. "I just feel like this is a little dangerous. I mean, we are so physical already and it scares me a little," she admitted shyly.

Logan laughed and put his hand on the side of her face. "I know, it's starting to be 'physically' impossible to keep my hands off of you."

Veronica looked a little frustrated; she was biting her lip like she had something else to say.

_Did I say something wrong, shit I did… _"What's the matter Veronica?" Logan asked.

"I just…I just don't want this to be only physical," she replied, rolling on her back and putting her hand over her eyes.

Logan took her hand away from her eyes and pulled her back to face him. "Veronica, I care about you…I mean I want to see where this goes. I don't want just a fling with you…it's not just physical."

Veronica smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

Around 3 o'clock they drove down to a cliff side burger place that Logan knew of to have a late lunch. They had a table overlooking the ocean. _This is almost perfect… I can't believe how awesome this day has been. _Just as Logan was deep in thought a fry flew past his face. He looked at Veronica and she was giggling.

"I thought I lost you there for a second… What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? And if you are going to continue to throw food during our date… Well then I will be taking you to Chuck E. Cheese's where you belong."

"This is a date?" Veronica questioned coyly.

"Yeah, this is a date!"

"Well if I can't throw food at you on a 'date' then I'm not sure this is going to work. See, that's a big part of my dating criteria," she specified.

Logan laughed and threw one of his fries at her, which she caught in her mouth.

"Aha…I have some serious skills!" Veronica declared proudly.

"That you do," Logan said, laughing.

"So, what's next?" she asked.

"Well, that's up to you…we could head home or we could go back to the house and hang on the deck. It should be a really amazing sunset tonight."

Veronica thought about it for a minute. "Umm…well my dad is out of town which means I don't really have a curfew. So I guess we could go back to the house for a little while, and at the very least watch the sunset. But could we drive around Malibu a little, it's so pretty here."

Logan couldn't help but smile, the thought of spending more alone time with Veronica was very appealing. "Yeah, we definitely can. But are you sure, do you have to call your dad or something?"

"Relax Logan, I told my dad I was spending the night with Meg at her cousin's house in Laguna. I got it covered."

Logan shook his head, smiling. "You are a piece of work Veronica."

Veronica leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss.

Logan sat there watching Veronica as she looked out into the ocean, finishing her fries. _How did we get here? _ _If someone would have told me a month ago that I would be up in Malibu spending a day with Veronica, and actually liking it, I would have told them they were fucking bonkers._ _A month ago…so I've been feeling this way about her for a month? _Veronica turned back to face Logan and caught him staring at her.

"What?" she asked, licking the salt off of her fingers.

"Uh nothing…I just…I think you look really pretty today."

Veronica moved over to the seat next to Logan and he turned to face her. She put her hands on his knees and looked him right in the eyes. Logan started to get a little nervous with the close contact, since he had been fighting a constant battle with his self-control all day.

"I think you look really pretty today too," she confessed with a smirk.

Logan shook his head. "You think you're funny, don't ya?"

"I don't think it, I know it!" Veronica stated as she moved closer to him.

Logan picked her up and put her on his lap. "Yeah you're a real riot… It's lucky for you that I have a sense of humor, because otherwise with all your antics today you'd be tossed to the curb," he said, using his thumb to gesture.

Veronica gave him her best frown face. "You wouldn't do that to this face, would you?" she asked with her bottom lip pouted out.

He rested his forehead against hers. "No, I don't think I could," he whispered seriously.

Logan and Veronica returned to the beach house around 6pm to find a red corvette in the driveway. _Shit, who the hell is here?_

"Whose car is that?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it might be Trina." Logan frowned.

"Well that's ok, right?"

"It depends," he sighed. _Why the hell is Trina here, she's gonna ruin this._

The two of them got out of the car and walked into the house through the garage. When they got to the door they heard music and then Trina's voice. Logan opened the door to find Trina snorting a line of cocaine off of the wet bar. She looked up, sniffing profusely. "Logan, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Wow, this is just fantastic. Well, I think I know what _you're_ doing here," he replied, gesturing to the lines of blow set up on the bar.

"Please Logan… It's not like you haven't done this. So do me a favor and stop with your holier than thou attitude," Trina spat.

Logan was embarrassed and could feel his anger rising. _Why is my family such a fucking embarrassment? Jesus Christ, I can't ever get away from this shit. I don't even want to see what Veronica's face looks like, she is probably mortified_. Logan glanced at Veronica, and she was standing there calmly with no expression.

Logan had a scathing remark for his sister and was about to speak when a young man entered the room. He didn't have a shirt on and was only wearing a pair of jeans. He looked wasted. "Who do we have here, Trina?" the man asked, lecherously looking at Veronica.

Logan noticed the man staring at Veronica and he grabbed her hand. "I think the question is, who the hell are you?" he challenged.

"Where are my manners? I'm Dylan Goran," he said


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Logan responded bitterly.

Trina moved out from behind the bar, getting between the two men. "Logan, Dylan is a director and my guest, so lay off. Hey Veronica, how have you been?"

"Uh…hey Trina, I've been well," Veronica replied softly.

Veronica was squeezing Logan's hand at this point. Logan looked over at her and noticed she seemed nervous. He focused his attention back to Dylan, who still had his eyes on Veronica. "Dude, if you keep looking at her like that I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Logan, knock it off!" Trina yelled.

_Is she fucking kidding me, she's blowing lines at our family's house with this fucking douchebag who is eye-fucking Veronica! _

Trina turned and put her arms around Dylan. "You want to join me in the hot tub? I think our little party might be too adult for my brother here." Trina turned and gave Logan a glare. Dylan nodded and grabbed his backpack off of the floor to follow Trina out on the deck.

"Well it was nice to meet you," Dylan said, winking at Veronica.

Logan took a step forward. "Dude, are you deaf? Look at her again and I'll fucking kill you," he threatened.

"Hey man, take it easy." Dylan laughed and headed out the door.

Veronica placed her hand on Logan's back. "We can go home Logan, I don't have to see the sunset here," she said gently.

Logan turned to her. "I'm so sorry; my sister is a fucking waste. That being said, I still don't think I can leave her here alone with that fucking joke."

"Well what should we do?" Veronica asked him, moving her hand to his arm.

"I don't know," Logan replied, taking a deep breath. "We could stay in here, I guess. I mean my dad has a ton of movies to choose from. The only thing is, Veronica, you just can't leave my side. I don't want that guy near you."

Veronica smiled, trying to lighten the moment. "Well that wouldn't be too terrible," she said with a smirk.

Logan looked down at her running his hand down the side of her face. "Well then it's settled. You can pick the movie."

Veronica chose the movie _Waiting for Guffman_, "This movie is so hilarious! Have you seen it?" she asked.

Logan took the case from her to take a look. "I don't think I have, I've only seen _Best in Show_."

"Well if you liked that, you will love this," she said excitedly.

Logan put the movie in and went to the kitchen to get snacks. Veronica looked around for a blanket and found a few folded up in an oversized ottoman. Logan returned to the couch with the bowl of popcorn and two sodas that he'd stuffed between his elbow and his side. He sat next to her and gave her the bowl, placing the soft drinks down on the end table. Veronica had managed to find the fluffiest blanket they had and was already snuggled underneath it. She lifted one side of it to let him in.

He nuzzled in next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his chest and started nibbling on the popcorn. Logan kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for staying here with me, it really means a lot," he said.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't make you leave Trina." She looked up at him. "I also think I like this better than watching the sunset."

"You like this movie better than watching the sunset?" he asked.

"No, I like _you_ and also snuggling with _you_ under a blanket, with popcorn, and soda, _and_ this movie better than watching the sunset." She giggled, feeding him a few pieces.

Logan laughed and gobbled up the popcorn.

The movie was about halfway through and Veronica was telling him how much she loved Parker Posey when they heard shouting coming from outside.

Logan jumped up and hurried out to the deck. He saw Dylan holding Trina by the neck as her head dangled over the deck railing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Logan yelled.

She was screaming and Dylan was shouting something about her owing him money. Logan rushed over and pulled Trina up, wrenching her away from Dylan. Trina slumped down on the corner of the deck. Logan took Dylan by the neck and hung him over the railing. "How do you like it? Huh?" He spat fiercely.

Veronica had come out after him and was now helping Trina to her feet. "Logan, don't!" Trina cried.

"Logan, please let him go?" Veronica pleaded.

Logan lifted Dylan back up and kept a hold of his neck. They were inches from each other. "If I ever see you again I swear I will kill you," Logan growled. "Now get the fuck out!"

He pushed Dylan by the neck backwards into the house. Dylan stumbled but gained his balance. Veronica grabbed his backpack and quickly gave it to Logan. Dylan made his way to the door with Logan following him close behind. As soon as he had made it to his car, Logan threw the bag at him and slammed the door. He waited there for a minute to make sure he heard the car pull away, which it did with a screech of the tires. He turned around to find Veronica holding up a very distraught and wasted Trina. She was crying and babbling. "How could you do that…I could have handled…" she started, but gave up and kept crying.

Veronica hugged her and asked Logan to help her get Trina to the couch. "I got her." Logan picked Trina up. "I'm gonna bring her to her room, could you get a glass of water and some aspirin? The aspirin should be in the cabinet above the sink." Veronica nodded and set about her task.

"Logan, I owe him money…it's my fault," Trina confessed.

"Trina, listen to me. I don't care what you did there is no way _anyone_ should _ever_ treat you like that."

Trina kept sobbing, even after Logan got her to her room and laid her down on the bed. Veronica came up behind him and gave him the bottle of aspirin. Logan popped it open and got two capsules to give to Trina. "Trina, you have to take this ok. Come on sit up." He helped her to the sitting position. Trina took the pills and Veronica gave her the glass of water, helping her to not spill it.

When Logan and Veronica were sure she was asleep, they headed back downstairs. "God, what the fuck is wrong with her?" he thought out loud.

Veronica stopped him before he got to the couch. "Logan, are you ok?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just don't know what to do," he replied, shaking his head.

"Well, why don't we just stay here tonight and let Trina rest," she offered. "I don't think she is in any condition to see your father."

"Are you sure Veronica? I don't want you to feel trapped here. I could definitely bring you home and I could probably get Trina to the pool house without my father knowing."

"No, it's fine let's stay here," she assured him, reaching up to put her hand on his cheek.

Logan took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Veronica."

Veronica suggested they finish the movie and before he knew it she had fallen asleep on his chest. He hated to move her but knew he should check on Trina one last time before he fell asleep as well. He went up to her room and she was snoring. He took the aspirin from the bedside table and headed back downstairs. Veronica had stretched herself out on the L-shaped couch; Logan walked over and sat on the ottoman across from her. He covered her up and swept the hair out of her face, leaving his hand on her cheek for a moment. "Sleep sweet, Veronica."

Logan moved to the shorter side of the couch and lay down with his head meeting hers and his legs hanging over the side. He fell asleep instantly. He woke up sometime later to the sound of coughing. He noticed that Veronica wasn't on the couch anymore, so he got up and followed the sound. He found Trina vomiting in the bathroom with Veronica holding her hair back.

He rubbed his eyes to adjust to the bathroom light. "What time is it?" he asked.

"I think it's 3:30," Veronica yawned.

"Hey, let me do that. You go lie back down," Logan told her, taking the chunk of hair she had been holding.

Veronica switched places with Logan; she leaned on the wall in the hallway and then let herself slide down till she was sitting. "I want to stay, I don't think I can go back to sleep without you," she said tenderly.

Logan smiled at her. "Ok."

Trina said she was finished and told Logan she needed to lie back down. So he helped her to her room again and covered her up, placing the bathroom trash can next to her bed.

"Logan, I think you should line that with a plastic bag or something, it's made of seashells," Veronica suggested.

"Nah, it's fine. We'll just buy a new one."

Veronica rolled her eyes and put her hand out to him to lead him back downstairs. Before she reached the couch Logan stopped her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Veronica followed suit and ran her hand along the back of his neck, the kiss becoming deeper. Logan moved his other hand underneath the back of her t-shirt, feeling her warm skin. Then he broke from her lips to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. Veronica pulled him to the couch and they both fell onto it; she lay with her legs apart and her knees up and he climbed in between her legs. Her shirt had come up a little from the fall and Logan pulled it back down. Veronica placed her hand on his to stop him.

"It's ok," she said, kissing him again.

He could feel her pulling his shirt up just enough to feel her skin on his. His heart was pounding and she had her hands on his back, running her one hand between the waist of his jeans and his skin. He could feel the lightest scratch of her nails along his skin. _Is she trying to kill me, Jesus!_

He was kissing his way down her chest, and with his chin he'd pulled the fabric of her shirt low enough that he was able to access some cleavage without Veronica protesting. He stopped for a minute. "Veronica?"

Veronica still had her eyes closed. "Yeah," she replied, breathless.

"I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do," he whispered.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "You're not. Don't worry, I will tell you when it's too much."

"Ok," he nodded.

(6am Malibu Beach House)

"Logan, wake up, come on wake up." Trina was shaking Logan's arm; he rolled onto his back from his sleeping position on his side holding Veronica.

"What?" Logan asked, still half asleep.

"Come on…I want to get out of here, let's go home," Trina whined.

Logan sat up, trying to be careful not to disturb Veronica. "Yeah Trine, ok…" he said groggily. He ran his hand down Veronica's arm. "Veronica, come on sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up."

Veronica started to move and then rolled over to meet him, stretching her arms up over her head. "What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

Logan checked his watch. "It's 6…Jesus Christ Trina it's 6! What the hell is your problem?" Logan complained. He lay back down and curled up to Veronica again.

"Logan I want to go home, ok? Come on...," Trina demanded.

Logan sighed. "Listen, you go clean up the mess you made last night, and make sure you leave no trace of us being here. Then you can come back and talk to me about waking up to take your looming ass home."

"Fine! But we are leaving as soon as I'm done!" Trina stormed up the stairs.

Veronica burrowed her head into Logan's neck. "Is she always like this?" she asked.

Logan laughed. "Sometimes she's worse."

After Trina was finished cleaning up she came downstairs, and Logan and Veronica agreed to take her home. The girls were walking to the car and Logan was locking up the house.

"So, Veronica, are you and my brother like an item now?" Trina asked.

"Uh…well I think…" Veronica was halfway through her response when Logan got in the car.

"So, little brother, I was just asking Veronica are you guys more Felicity and Noel or Felicity and Ben?"

Logan tossed his iPod at her. "Shut up, and use this." Logan replied.

"Well, I can see this is going to be a fun ride," Trina sighed. She put the ear pieces in. "This music better not suck, Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sorry she's here."

Veronica put her hand on his. He took it and laced his fingers with hers. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Veronica nodded.

They made it back to Neptune in just over 2 hours. Logan had decided to drop Trina off at the house first and then take Veronica to Dog Beach to retrieve her car. Logan pulled up to the house and Trina grabbed her things. "Logan, Veronica, it's been real. We should definitely do it again sometime," she said sarcastically. She got out of the truck and slammed the door.

"God, she's such a bitch sometimes," Logan muttered.

"She had a rough night," Veronica said, taking Logan's hand again.

"Yeah I know…I wish I could say that was her only problem," he responded, rubbing her thumb with his. "Do you want to get some breakfast and eat at the beach before you go home?"

Veronica leaned over and kissed him briefly, "Yeah, that sounds perfect!"

NOTE: I PLAN ON CONTINUING THIS A LITTLE FURTHER. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS BEFORE I DO. THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

(Monday at school)

Logan pulled his car into the parking lot and found a space immediately. He and Veronica had spent hours on the phone the night before and planned on getting to school early, to spend some time together before anyone else arrived. They were meeting in the Journalism room at 7, and it was 6:50; Logan headed to his locker and got his books for first period_. I wonder what she's wearing today… If she didn't stop teasing me last night with her potential outfit choices I would've explode,_ he thought smiling to himself.

He walked in the door and she was there, but to his disappointment they weren't alone. Some random girl from class was working on one of the computers. Veronica looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Logan, I have something for you in my locker," she said seriously.

"Ok, I'll take a walk with you," he replied.

Veronica walked towards the door and he followed. They walked a few feet down the hallway when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. She turned around to face him, kissing him eagerly. Veronica leaned back against the wall and Logan followed, never breaking the kiss.

After a few minutes, Logan stopped to take a breath. "So, I see you decided on option B as your outfit of choice. Which I must say, I like very much." Logan stood back to admire her formfitting white button down shirt, black pleated skirt and black knee highs. He'd just about finished his once over when he realized she was dressed up as a school girl. "Wait…that's not exactly option B… Is it hot in here?" he asked, pulling the collar of his t-shirt away from his skin.

"What's the matter?" she asked deviously.

"I thought you said you were wearing boots today. And I don't remember anything about knee socks?"

"Well, I changed my mind. I thought these knee highs and healed Mary Janes completed the outfit much better," Veronica replied.

"You did this on purpose. You knew it would drive me crazy," Logan whined.

"Who me? Never… Just because you obsessed about the way Kathryn Merteuil looked in her school uniform for most of 6th grade doesn't mean this is for you," she smirked.

Logan picked her up and sat her on the first desk he saw. "Veronica, you are seriously killing me with this outfit. And how did you remember I loved _Cruel Intentions, _I'm impressed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was kind of hard to forget."

Logan ran his hand up her leg from her ankle to where the sock met the skin of her knee. "Well, I can safely say that Sarah Michelle Gellar ain't got nothin' on you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she giggled, nibbling his neck.

"Uh, Veronica…are you trying to make me lose it?" Logan moaned.

"Not at all. Is there anything I can do to help calm you down?" she asked, continuing to kiss his neck lightly.

"I think it's only fair that we leave here _immediately_," he suggested.

"I can't skip today, I have a math test. Sorry."

"Fine, then you're meeting me in my car 6th period. You have Study Hall right?" he asked.

"Yes I do, and I think it's a plan," she whispered.

Veronica gave him a sly smile and headed out the door just as the bell rang. Logan waited there for a minute and then headed back to Journalism class to grab his books. When he walked in and saw Veronica talking to Ms. Dent, it took all he had not to walk up and grab her… To at least have _something _of his touching her. _When the hell is 6th period? Fuck…I don't think I'm gonna make it_.

Logan knew he wouldn't see her during 1st or 2nd period, since her classes were on the opposite side of the building. He was getting annoyed just thinking about it when, to his surprise, he saw her at her locker just before the 2nd period bell rang. Noticing she was alone, he tossed his pen on the floor close to her feet and bent down to get it. As he came back up, he made sure to brush up against her back. She turned to face him.

"Um Veronica, you dropped this," he smirked, now just inches from her face.

"Logan, wow I don't remember dropping this… Come to think of it, I don't even remember this pen being mine." She smiled and placed her hand in his, letting it linger before retrieving the pen.

Logan was suffering now; he knew this was a dangerous game. "So, ah, I think I need to hire you for something," he blurted out.

Veronica looked up at him, amused, then focused her attention back on getting her books from her locker. "Ok. If you need my help with something, then I guess we'll have to meet in my office. So why don't you ask for a pass about 10 minutes into class, and I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, ok," Logan replied eagerly.

He smiled one last time at her and headed for his class. Ten minutes into 2nd period, he got up and asked for the pass. Then he headed to the girls bathroom in the main hall. The "Out of Order" sign was displayed on the door. He smiled to himself and walked in; Veronica was waiting for him. She was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed. "So what do you need to hire me for, Mr. Echolls? You know I'm not a stripper right?"

"Well, you could have fooled me in that get-up," he laughed.

"Oh, so I take it you don't like my outfit. Well I guess I won't be surprising you anymore."

"No, I do! I love your outfit. I don't think I could love anything _more _than that outfit," Logan assured her.

"Show me," she challenged.

Logan tossed his books on the counter next to her and grabbed her face with his hands. "Veronica, I don't think you know what you do to me." he whispered.

Veronica smirked and he kissed her. She moved her hands up around his neck and he moved his to her waist. The kiss grew more passionate as Logan slid his hands around her lower back, pulling her closer to him. He picked her up off the counter and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her into the wall, pinning her there with his hands at her waist. Veronica had her fingers entangled in his hair. Logan started to feel like things were becoming too intense for the girls bathroom, so he backed away a bit and let her feet fall to the floor, while still holding her waist.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"This is wrong… a boy in the girl's bathroom?"

"It's so wrong it's right?" Veronica asked, holding on to his collar and pulling him forward to kiss her again.

"Yeah, it's just I don't want to get all crazy in here, you know?"

"So what you're saying is that you want to hold onto the crazy for 6th period in your car?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Logan leaned down to rest his forehead on hers. "So you're gonna meet me right?"

"You can count on it, Sugarlips," she snickered.

(6th period parking lot)

Logan waited patiently in his car for Veronica. The bell had already rung more than 5 minutes ago and he was getting nervous that she wasn't coming. Just as he was about to give up, he saw her hurrying past him in his rearview mirror. He jumped out of the car to go after her. "Veronica. Hey, Veronica!" he shouted, trying to catch up to her.

"Leave me alone Logan!" she yelled back, picking up her pace a little.

Logan caught up to her and put his arms around her waist to stop her.

"Let go! Let go of me!" she demanded.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's going on."

Veronica stopped fighting him and looked at him. "Ok fine, you want to know what's wrong? I just heard that you were the one with GHB the night of Shelly Pomroy's party… when someone drugged and raped me. You want to explain that Logan?"

"What? Someone raped you, what happened to you?" Logan asked, moving to hug her, _someone raped her, what the fuck..._

Veronica took a step back. "Don't! I can't _believe_ what an idiot I've been. I actually thought…forget what I thought, it doesn't matter. I just should've known," she said, disgusted.

Logan's mind was racing. _Who the fuck did this to her? I didn't do this, she can't think I did this_… "Veronica please, I didn't do anything. I would _never _hurt you like that, you have to believe me," Logan pleaded.

Veronica's demeanor changed. She suddenly looked broken; the same way she'd looked when Logan had confronted her about her father's belief that Jake Kane had killed Lilly.

She looked up at him. "I want to believe you, I just can't. You've done too many things, you've hurt me too many times…," she said dejectedly.

Logan couldn't believe what was happening. He felt a sudden surge of pain run through his body at the thought of what had happened to Veronica. The fact that he wasn't able to comfort her was making him feel ill. "Listen Veronica, I know you think I had something to do with this… but I swear to you I didn't. Please let me help you find out who did this. I have to help you."

Veronica's hurt look turned to one of anger. "Just leave me alone Logan." She turned from him and continued on to her car, leaving Logan standing there.

He watched her drive away. _She can't think I did this; who the fuck did this to her? Who the fuck had GHB that night besides me? The only other people that I know of are Sean and Luke, and that Tad kid I gave half my dose to. But he was with that Carmen chick. _

Logan took out his phone and texted Sean and Luke to meet him at his house after school. _I'll find out who did this. And if it's one of them, they're fucking dead._ Logan got in his car and took off.

(3pm Echolls Mansion)

Logan sat by the pool, waiting for Luke and Sean to show up_. I have to stay calm… If I freak out, I won't get any answers. _ _Ok, I can stay calm… They fucking better not tell me anything I don't want to hear_. _Fuck…_

He heard the housekeeper escorting his friends out to the back patio. The two boys sat down at the table with Logan. "What's up Logan?" Luke said. Sean just gave him a nod.

"Hey, do you guys still have the GHB we picked up in TJ last year?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I held onto it. I plan on using it for a special occasion," Sean replied.

"Dude, you've been saying that since Shelly's party," Luke laughed. "When's this occasion gonna happen?"

"Shut up, Luke. Don't worry about what I do with my stash."

"So what did you do with yours, Luke?" Logan interjected.

"Oh, uh I gave it to Dick…he was trying to loosen Madison up at Shelly's. But I don't think it worked," Luke said, playing with the cap to his Gatorade.

"Why's that?" Logan asked.

"At the end of the night I was walking down the driveway to meet my ride, and I saw Madison… She was flipping out about Veronica Mars, something about Veronica being white trash. She ended up writing 'slut' on Veronica's car." Luke shrugged.

"What the fuck is that about?" Logan laughed, not wanting to sound like he really cared.

"Dude, you got me… Actually, come to think of it, I never brought that up to Dick," Luke said.

_Fuck, now what? _Logan started to laugh again. "Dude, I need to find out what that's about. It sounds hilarious."

"I'll call Dick and tell him to get over here," Luke agreed, laughing along with him.

The three boys sat there talking for awhile, waiting for Dick to show up. Luke was telling them about some girl he met the week before from Pan High, who he thought was ridiculously hot. Sean was making fun of him for slumming it and Logan would just laugh when he thought it was appropriate. He was trying to stay calm while they waited for Dick.

Dick finally showed up with Beaver. They walked over to the table and sat down. "What's up fellas?" Dick greeted them.

Luke jumped in before Logan could get a word out. "Yo, what the hell happened with Madison and Veronica last year at Shelly's?"

Dick laughed. "I guess Madison was pissed that Veronica was trying to get a little bit of the 'Dick' action, if you get what I'm saying."

Logan could feel his temper rising. He gripped the legs of his jeans to keep from jumping across the table to strangle Dick. But it didn't stop him from making a comment. "I'm sure Veronica Mars wanted any of that," he laughed, gesturing to Dick.

"What the fuck, Logan? That chick's a whore, we all know it," Dick retorted.

This time Logan couldn't help it. "Fuck you Dick," he spat venomously.

"Logan, dude, what the fuck…," Dick started.

"That's not what happened," Cassidy spoke up.

"Shut up Beav!" Dick warned.

"Yeah, Cassidy, shut your mouth," Sean agreed.

Cassidy didn't let the threat stop him from speaking again. "No Dick, we can tell these guys…it's not a big deal. I don't know what happened to Veronica, but she was really wasted and passing out all over the place. So Dick and Sean took her up to one of the bedrooms and thought I should…you know, be with her. Cause it would be easy."

Logan was seeing red, he took a deep breath. "So what happened?" he asked calmly.

"He's a fucking pussy, is what happened," Dick teased.

Cassidy rolled his eyes at Dick and paused for a minute. "Nothing. I ran out of the room and ended up puking on Carrie Bishop's shoes."

Logan was completely confused now. _What happened to make Veronica think she was raped? The last thing I remember was giving my dose to Duncan so he could have a good time…unless he let Veronica drink out of his cup? But why would he want her to drink anymore, she was fucking completely wasted at the salt lick…FUCK! The salt lick, that's my fault…what the fuck is wrong with me? Fuck, fuck, fuck… But wait, what about Madison's drink? Maybe she gave it to Veronica_? "Dick, what happened with the GHB you gave Madison?"

"Dude, I don't know… It's supposed to make you cool and she totally wasn't. She fucking freaked out because I didn't give her diet coke. She probably tossed it."

Logan couldn't dwell on the fact that Dick and Sean were trying to get Beaver to fuck a completely incoherent Veronica. He knew he needed to talk to Madison; he wasn't getting anywhere with this crew. And if he asked anymore questions, the jig would be up. He definitely was having a hard time hearing this shit about her anyway.

The guys sat there talking while Logan pretended to be interested. He just sat there thinking about his next move and wondering if he should talk to Veronica first. Part of him felt like he should have the whole story before he talked to her, and part of him thought he should just tell her what he knew now and try to help her deal with it.

Logan decided he was going to talk to her; he made an excuse so the guys would leave and he could go find Veronica. He drove to her apartment but didn't see her car; he checked Dog Beach, but no Veronica. He sat in the parking lot of Dog Beach, thinking. _Where would she go? Her dad's office…_

He pulled up in front of the building and sure enough her car was parked right in front. _Ok, now what? Is her dad here? I don't know his car…shit! Fuck it, I'm going in. _Logan walked up the stairs slowly, trying to listen for voices. Not hearing anything, he opened the door to Mars Investigations.

Veronica looked up from the desk with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here Logan?" she asked bitterly.

Logan stepped through the doorway and walked a few feet forward. "Veronica, please just hear me out. I have some things I need to tell you."

Veronica got up quickly. "What could you possibly tell me that I want to hear, a confession? Wait, I wouldn't want to hear that. I wouldn't want to hear that the guy I've been falling for drugged and raped me," she cried.

"Damn it Veronica, I could never hurt you like that. Don't you know that? "

Veronica was crying into her hands, and Logan took a chance and moved to hold her. "Please, I just want to tell you what I know, I want to help you. Please, Veronica."

She let him hold her for a moment, then backed away. "What, Logan? What do you know?"

TO BE CONTINUED

(_I FOUND IT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT LOGAN WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING AFTER HE FOUND OUT VERONICA HAD BEEN RAPED SO I FIGURED I WOULD FIX THAT. I hope you're all enjoying the story and feedback is appreciated. xo)_


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we should sit down," he said softly. Logan took a seat on the couch, waiting for her to follow.

Veronica stood there, looking at him. "I'm ok right here."

"Ok. Well, I talked to Luke and Sean yesterday, and I found out that Luke gave his dose to Dick and that Sean still has his." Logan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Dick was trying to use it on Madison that night at Shelly's, but I don't think she took it. Do you remember where you got your drink from?"

Veronica moved to sit next to him. "I don't remember much from that night… I think someone gave it to me," she replied.

Logan was dreading this part of the conversation. He knew that this might turn her against him for good, but he needed to tell her the truth. "I also have to tell you that…later in the night, you were really wasted and I, uh…well, I thought it would be funny if we used you as a salt lick for shots." Logan turned to face her.

Veronica shifted her weight to lean on the armrest, and Logan could only assume it was to be further away from him. "Why would you do that?" she asked, looking extremely hurt by his admission.

"I don't know, because I was an asshole. I'm so sorry." Logan put his head down. "That's not all that happened though. When Duncan saw what was happening, he rushed over to stop it. And I felt like he needed to lighten up, so when he was helping you up I offered him a drink, ya know, like a truce in a way." He paused, his heart pounding through his chest. "The drink I gave Duncan…I dosed it."

Veronica faced him, her eyes wide as she started to shake her head.

"Listen, I wasn't trying to hurt either of you. I just wanted Duncan to have a good time, I swear." Logan looked at her pleadingly.

She turned away, staring down at the rug. She's straightened her back and was no longer leaning against the couch. He couldn't tell if she was going to hit him, or run, or both.

Veronica didn't react, she just sat there silent and stiff.

Logan moved a little closer to her. "Veronica…"

She finally looked at him. "So what you're saying is that you saw that I was wasted, and you used me as a salt lick…and then just when Duncan came to help me, you drugged him."

Logan nodded at her, swallowing hard.

Veronica looked heartbroken. "I really don't know what to say to you right now" she said, shaking her head.

Logan was watching her closely; she was looking down at her knees, clenching the cushion underneath her. _ Fuck! Why was I such a dick, how could I have done that to her? What can I say to make this better, I have to think of something before she tells me to leave. _"I don't have any excuse for the way I acted that night or last year. The only thing I can say is…I was a total bastard. Thinking about what I put you through makes me ill."

Veronica got up from the couch and walked over to her desk. She turned to face Logan but didn't meet his stare. "Logan, I think you should go."

Logan got up after a few minutes of silence. He took a few steps and turned back to her. "I've already fallen for you, Veronica. I just wanted you to know that."

Veronica nodded and looked away.

He walked down the hall and heard her start to sob. _I did this to her! I hurt her!_ He punched the wall. "FUCK!"

She came out to the hallway, wiping her eyes fiercely. "Logan!"

Logan was holding his hand and sliding himself down the wall. "I'm sorry." he said, shaking his head.

Veronica knelt down in front of him. "Let me see your hand."

He placed his hand in hers; his knuckles were swollen and bleeding.

She got up calmly and went back into the office without a word. Logan sat there, wondering if he should leave. And then she appeared again, with an icepack and a towel. She knelt down and took his hand again, placing the towel-wrapped pack on his knuckles and holding it there. "Why would you hurt me like that? We were friends, and then you just cut me out. You made me feel like I'd never even known you."

She was looking at him now, her eyes darting back and forth, confusion evident on her face.

"I don't know, I was scared, I guess…I knew if your father accused Jake of being involved in Lilly's death, then something must be wrong. I knew your dad wouldn't do that without having a reason. I didn't want to believe that the Kane's killed Lilly." Logan took a deep breath and continued. "I think that I didn't know any other way to deal with it, except making you feel as bad as I did. I hoped that, maybe, if I did enough horrible things to you, that you would leave Neptune. And then I wouldn't have to think about what really happened to her, I wouldn't have to question a family that I felt more a part of than my own."

She moved to sit beside him. They sat there in silence for a while. He didn't want to leave her, and if she didn't fight it he was going to stay as long as she would let him.

(Tuesday morning)

Logan woke up to throbbing pain. He looked down at his right hand; it looked like a meat shank._ So let's see, 5 shades of red and 3 shades of purple. Perfect_. He got up and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and searched around in the medicine cabinet for some pain killers.

Fifteen minutes later, he headed downstairs. He was trying to wrap an ace bandage around his hand and pin it, unsuccessfully. "Damn it!" Logan shouted, dropping one of the pins on the floor.

Aaron came into the hallway from the kitchen. "Logan, what is it son?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine," he said flatly.

"What did you do to your hand? Did you get into another fight?"

"No, I didn't get into a fight. I punched a wall, I'm fine."

Aaron picked the pin up off of the floor and approached Logan with it. "Let me help you with that," he offered.

Logan hesitated for a moment, then placed his right hand in front of his father. Aaron looked pleased and went right to work, wrapping Logan's hand.

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you." Aaron said

Logan took a deep breath, not really in the mood to fight with his father. "Yeah I'll keep that in mind," he said. Logan left his father standing there and headed out the door for school.

He got to school just as the first period bell rang. Dick was sitting at their Biology table. "Logan, man, what happened?"

"Oh, uh nothing, I got a little carried away playing Call of Duty," Logan replied quickly.

"Dude, what did you do, punch your TV or something?"

"What can I say, the fucking Germans piss me off."

"So did you punch your TV?" Dick asked again.

"No, Dick, I hit the wall. Now will you drop it?" Logan asked, irritated with all the questions.

"Don't get your jock in a tangle."

"You mean panties in a bunch?"

"No, dude, I mean jock- unless you wear panties… Hey, I'm not judging!" Dick laughed, holding his hands up.

Logan rolled his eyes and tried to focus his attention on the teacher. _Dick's lucky I don't fucking kill him, how the hell could he do that to Veronica? She was passed out! It's not like she's just some girl, it's Veronica. _

He sat through class, just thinking about her and what had happened the night before. Logan had sat there with her in the hallway for an hour, neither of them talking. She had finally faced him and asked him to walk her to her car. Before she left, she'd told him that she was confused and hurt, and didn't know how to process everything. That she needed some time alone. He'd told her that he understood, and watched as she drove away. _I really fucked up this time…I don't think I ever even admitted to myself why I treated Veronica the way I did until last night. I can't believe she even gave me a chance when I asked her to help me with my mother. _

Veronica had passed him at his locker right before lunch. She'd given him a small smile, but didn't stop to talk to him. He knew that he couldn't go after her; she would just tell him the same thing she had said last night. His only choice was to help her without her knowing it, and so he set out to find Madison.

Logan sat on the wall next the 09er's table at lunch. He was waiting for Madison to show up. He knew Veronica wanted him to stay out of this, but he had to do this for her. He spotted Veronica walking to a table with that kid Wallace, but she didn't look over at him. He kept watching her. She had a powder blue t-shirt on with tight jeans and boots. She had her hair clipped back away from her face. S_he's so beautiful._

Logan snapped out of his daze when he heard Madison's voice. He hopped off of the wall and walked over to her. "Hey, Madison…"

"Logan…you look rugged today. I like it," she purred.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, but what happened to your hand?" she inquired, slithering her fingers over the bandage.

_Blech…she's like a parasite. _Logan shuddered, pulling his hand away. "Nothing. I just got a little pissed off yesterday. Can we walk over to the flag pole?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Madison smiled slyly. "Of course, Logan."

As soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the table, he began. "So, did you give a drink to Veronica at Shelly's party last year?"

Madison giggled a little, "Yeah I did. I gave her a 'trip to the dentist'. She totally shouldn't have been at that party, she's trash."

Logan balled up his good fist. "What is a trip to the dentist?" he asked, trying to hide his anger.

"Oh, it's a little thing I do to people I don't like. I spit in their drink. It's funny that you're asking me about this. Veronica hijacked my lip gloss application earlier to ask me about the same thing. What a nightmare that was," she said, rolling her eyes.

Logan stopped her right before they got to the flagpole. "You know what Madison, _you're_ trash," he said. And then he walked away, leaving her standing there.

Madison's eyes widened and she yelled after him, "You're an asshole Logan Echolls!"

Logan turned to her just long enough to flip her off and continued walking. _So that's how Veronica was drugged…Madison is a fucking whore! She has no idea what she did to Veronica. But Veronica must know all of this now. Fuck…if I hadn't started this lynch mob against her, then this whole thing wouldn't have happened._ Logan felt sick to his stomach, knowing that he had caused Veronica so much pain.

He wished he could talk to Duncan about it, if he only knew where to find him. But how could he tell Duncan? He wouldn't be cool with what was happening with him and Veronica. He also wouldn't be too thrilled to find out that Logan had secretly felt that Keith Mars may be right. Duncan had taken off a couple of weeks ago, and no one knew where he'd gone. Celeste had even called Logan, to ask him if he'd heard from Duncan. But he hadn't. _It's just like him to flake out, he's been doing that since…well since Lilly died. _

Logan looked over at Veronica's table before going back into school; she wasn't there. It was only Wallace, and he was staring at Logan. Logan shook his head; Veronica must have heard Madison yelling at him. _Shit! _Logan picked up his pace and headed into school to look for Veronica. He saw her by her locker, and jogged over to her. "Veronica, hey…"

She turned to face him. "What are you doing, why is Madison yelling at you?"

"I want to help you, and I know that I can get the truth from her."

"Just leave me alone," Veronica muttered. She turned to walk away.

Logan went after her, pulling her into an empty classroom. "I know I'm probably the last person you want help from, and I know this is my fault… But please understand I won't stop until I find out who hurt you. I can't."

Veronica looked distraught. "Do you know why Duncan's gone? _Do_ you?"

Logan shook his head. Veronica's erratic mood swings were starting to make him nervous, especially at the thought that she may never forgive him. Since she'd found out about the drugs, and that he had possibly been involved, she had been completely unreadable. He knew how hard this must be for her, but he was at a stand-still with how he could help her. _I just want to hold her and tell her it's gonna be ok, that I'll make it ok. _

Veronica snapped him out of his thoughts. "_I _made him leave. I made him feel like he killed Lilly!" she cried. "How could I do that? How could I think he'd hurt her?"

"I…" Logan stuttered.

Veronica's eyes were spilling over with tears as she shook her head, interrupting Logan. "No, Logan you can't fix this!"

"Veronica, this is my fault, I knew there was something wrong and I didn't do anything. I knew Duncan had violent outbursts. I thought something might have happened that day with Lilly and Duncan, but I never talked to you. I made everyone hate you because I didn't want to believe it," Logan admitted sadly.

"STOP IT! Stop saying it's your fault!" Veronica pleaded. "You did what you did! You can't take it back and neither can I."

Logan stared at her, not knowing how to respond.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica's head was down, her body language screaming that she needed to be anywhere but in that room with Logan. But she continued to stand there, to his surprise, so he took a chance to get closer to her. He placed one hand on her left arm, and when she didn't back away he lightly pulled her into a hug. Veronica didn't move; she just let him hold her.

"We're just kids...we shouldn't have to deal with this. I mean Lilly was murdered, your mom left you and my mom…well she's gone." Logan paused, trying to hold himself together. "We shouldn't feel this kind of pain at 17. It's too much…"

He could feel Veronica's hands move around his back, and she was now hugging him.

"I know," she whispered.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, just holding each other, until Veronica slowly backed away. "I have to get to class," she said quietly, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

Logan watched as she picked her bag up off of the floor and silently left the room. He backed up into a desk and leaned against it, holding his head with his hands. He hadn't realized just how much guilt and sadness he was holding inside. He wanted to scream and punch something, he wanted to stop feeling this bad_. I already fucked up one hand…Hey, I'll just go on a punching spree- it'll be therapeutic. _He shook his head_. I need to get outta here._ Logan walked out of the empty classroom and headed to the parking lot, just as the bell rang.

_Damn it, what the hell is Dick doing out here? It's fucking 5th period. _

"Logan, man, you want to come along for a hang and bang? I got a few chicks from Pan picking me up. They're kinda hot…and totally slutty. Par..teyyy!" Dick laughed and threw his backpack into the front seat of his pickup.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Hang and bang? No, Dick," he scoffed.

Dick slammed his car door. "Dude, what is your deal? I said these girls are Suuluuuutss. Where is your man-pride? I'm starting to think you're gay…"

"So I'm gay because I have standards, huh? Ok." Logan sighed, gesturing towards the Toyota that had pulled up. There were a gaggle of girls inside, yelling Dick's name.

"That sounds gay…" Dick shrugged. "Whatever… more for me! Hey, ladies, you in the market for some Dick?"

Dick laughed and walked over to the car to get in the backseat. Logan could hear the driver ask if he was coming, and Dick telling her that Logan had just had an operation to remove his man parts. Logan shook his head as he watched them drive off.

_Why am I friends with him?_ Logan walked over to his truck and saw Veronica coming towards him. He started to make his way to the back of the truck to meet her, and realized she didn't know he was there. He ducked down and watched her continue on to her car. _Where the hell is she going? Well, wherever it is, she's got company. Ok whoa…and how exactly am I going to pull off a stealth mission in a YELLOW Xterra? Fuck… Wait, Dick leaves his keys under the seat!_ Logan hurried over to Dick's pickup, and sure enough the door was open and the key was there. _And this is why I'm friends with Dick._

Logan followed Veronica two cars behind, and saw her pull over in front of Mars Investigations. He pulled over across the street and waited.

About 30 minutes later, Veronica finally emerged from the building. She got in her car and pulled out, and Logan followed close behind. She was heading up to the Kane's house. _What's she doing up here? Is Duncan back?_

Logan had a hard time waiting in the pickup, not knowing what was happening or what Veronica was doing at The Kane's. He couldn't see down the driveway, so he decided to get out and sneak into the yard. He remembered that there was a break in the tall hedges that Lilly used to walk through to meet him when she snuck out. Standing in the hedge line, he could see Veronica and Duncan at the front door. O_k, so Duncan _is_ home._

Veronica looked upset and Duncan seemed defensive. Logan couldn't make out what they were saying, but he heard Veronica get louder and then Duncan. And then she got louder again, and that's when he heard Duncan yell "my sister". _Shit…she's confronting him again about Lilly? Why's Celeste just standing there…? What if Veronica's right, what if they did something to Lilly? I can't let her do this alone._ He started to make his way out of the hedge and he noticed Veronica turn to leave; she looked like she was crying. Duncan slid his back down the outer door to the house and put his head in his hands. Celeste just stood there, watching Veronica walk away.

Logan was completely confused. He didn't know if he should talk to Duncan or go after Veronica. He watched Veronica pull away and Celeste help Duncan inside the house. _Thanks for letting me know you're home DK. Fuck it, I'm going after Veronica_. He caught up to her after following her for 7 blocks. She pulled up in front of a small house, but did not get out of her car.

A few minutes later, Wallace came out of the front door. As he took her back inside with him, Logan could tell how upset she was. Wallace put his arm around her and they disappeared. _At least I know she's safe. What the hell happened with her and Duncan? Why was Celeste just standing there? How long has he been home? None of this makes any sense._ Logan grabbed his phone. He had to text Veronica, even if it was something generic.

_Hey, just checking on you. Hope you're ok._

Logan hit send and leaned back against the seat._ Hopefully she'll answer me._

After about 20 minutes with no answer and no sign of Veronica, he decided to go back to school and switch Dick's pickup back. Logan made the switch with no sign of Dick, and then he headed to get something to eat on the boardwalk. He wanted a little time to think things through. _How does Veronica do this shit? I can't figure any of this out to save my life. _

As he paid for his cheeseburger boat, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the message. It was Veronica.

_Hey Logan…I'm sorry for everything. Can you meet me at my place as soon as you get this? I have to talk to you_.

Logan picked up his cheeseburger and threw the rest of his meal away. He jogged to his truck, finishing his burger in three bites, and then texted Veronica that he would be over in a few minutes. When he got to her door, she looked calm. There was just a hint of puffiness around her bright blue eyes.

"Hey," she greeted him, taking his hand and leading him towards the couch.

Logan sat down facing her, not entirely sure what to expect.

"I'm so sorry, I know now it wasn't you and I'm sorry I accused you."

_Where is this coming from? I thought this was gonna be about Lilly._

"It's fine…you ok?"

"It's not fine, I'm really sorry."

"Veronica…All I care about is you, ok? Did you find something out?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to tell me about it? I…I mean you don't have to tell me. I'm just here for whatever you need, ok?"

"I was drugged, but I wasn't…I was with Duncan."

_Fuck! What?_

"Apparently we ended up in the guest room together, and he was wasted and I was… out of it. And I guess our feelings, and nature…"

"I'm sorry…I did this to you," Logan whispered

"Logan don't…it's ok. You didn't know what would happen."

Logan got up from the couch. He could feel Veronica's eyes on him. He turned from her and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm such a fucking asshole!"

Veronica got up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his back and rubbing it lightly. "Please don't do this. It happened, and I don't believe you did it to hurt us. How could you have known?"

He turned to face her; he could feel the bile churning in his stomach. He took a deep breath and shakily exhaled. "If I could do it over …I wouldn't have done any of it..."

Veronica reached forward, running her hand down his arm. "I believe you."

Logan turned around to face her, and she reached up to place her hand on his face. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I forgive you for what happened…and I do need you."

He scooped her up into his arms. "I won't ever hurt you again, I promise Veronica."

They stood there, holding each other for a moment. "Can we just stay here like this for a while? If we just stay away from people we'll be fine, right?" she laughed.

"Yeah, let's never talk to anyone else again. But…isn't your dad coming home soon? Will he be ok with me being here for the rest of our lives?" Logan smirked. "But really, isn't he gonna be home soon?"

She smiled shyly. "He's out of town for the night, so I think we can hide out here. Although I'm not sure we can do this forever."

Logan smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, I'll take what I can get."

He ran his thumb from her chin to the end of her jaw line, lacing his fingers into her hair. The two of them just stood there staring at each other; he could feel her warm breath teasing his lips_. Is it too soon to kiss her? I don't want to ruin this…and she's not making this easy_. Logan moved closer to her and she exhaled slowly. Her eyes darted back and forth as she stared into his eyes with anticipation. Logan swallowed hard and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet at first…But then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her right hand on the back of his neck, ever so slightly pulling him further in. He could feel the tip of her tongue graze his lip and he couldn't take it any longer. He caught her tongue with his and the kiss intensified.

He picked her up and moved towards the kitchen island, placing her down so that she was level with him. He could feel her scoot further into him so that the inside of her thighs were resting on his waist. He moved his hands down to the small of her back, inching her closer. She let out a small moan and he stopped.

"Are you ok?" he panted.

"Uh huh," Veronica gasped, as she quickly pulled him back into the kiss. She started to pull at the bottom of his shirt slightly, while she ran her other hand up his back. Her small hand tenderly explored his back; faintly, she let her fingernails run the length from his shoulder to his hip.

He wanted to devour her. If she kept this up, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. He moved his hands to her sides, resting them on her ribs, lightly tracing the skin under her bra-line with his thumbs. She stopped the kiss this time, not backing away but breathing heavily. She was staring at him and trying to catch her breath.

"Logan, uh…we could move to my room if you want."

"I want." Logan replied, breathing hard.

Veronica pushed him back gently and hopped off of the counter. She looked at him for a moment; then she laced her fingers into his hand and turned to lead him towards her bedroom. She shut the door behind them while he sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. She made her way over to him and stopped at his knees.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her between his legs. Veronica swept her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, looking down at him. _God I want her so bad…I have to calm down, it's too soon_. _Damn you Veronica, making me want to be a better man._ Logan pulled her into a hug, resting his head against her stomach. She took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly moving her hands to his head, holding him to her.

The two of them stayed in her room for the night, listening to music, talking and fooling around. Logan teased her about liking The Perishers. "Seriously, we need to get you into some better music."

The truth was that Logan had always thought of Veronica when he heard The Perishers. Before they had been the fabulous four and coupled off, Logan had briefly had a crush on Veronica… And hearing this music brought him back to the summer he first met her.

Veronica pushed him. "How could you not like this band? You're demented… There's no way it is humanly possible to not like them. And I will have you know that I have impeccable taste in music."

"Oh yeah, impeccable huh…and wait I'm DEMENTED for not liking this band? Don't you think that's a little overboard, it's not like we're talking about a universal favorite here. For example, Easy Rider," Logan retorted.

"What? Are you kidding me…? First of all, we are talking about music, not movies, and second- Easy Rider, really? Rrrrrrnnnnntttt try again buddy," she laughed.

Logan started to tickle her, and she was trying to get away, laughing uncontrollably. He rolled on top of her and held her hands down. They were out of breath and once again staring intently at each other. "Maybe we should get some sleep. I mean, it's late," Logan suggested, unsure of his ability to keep up the horseplay without ravaging her in the process.

She moved her hand from under his grip and wiped her hair from her mouth. "Uh, yeah. I'm kinda tired."

"Wait…Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to think I'm not into this, because believe me I AM. I just don't want to push you, I want you to be sure."

"I know, and thank you. I'm into this too, but you're right. I'm not ready yet," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Veronica got up and turned out the light. She climbed back in bed, facing away from Logan. He pulled her to him, kissing the back of her head. "Goodnight, baby," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she said softly, moving her hand to hold his.

(Veronica's apartment 3:07 am)

Logan woke up abruptly. The room was dark, and he could feel Veronica resting on his chest. He relaxed himself. _What was I dreaming? It was like something bad is gonna happen… It can't though. I told Veronica the truth, and she's ok. No, it wasn't about Veronica… It was about Lilly. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I dr__eamt about Lilly? No…she was here, she was real, she talked to me. _Logan gently moved Veronica's head off his chest and got out of bed. He sat down at her desk, trying to remember what had happened. Lilly had told him something important, something that he and Veronica were doing wrong. _Think Logan, think…_

He looked up and noticed a picture that was displayed next to her laptop. It was of Lilly and Veronica in their Pep-squad outfits. Both of them were holding their pointer fingers up and smiling ear to ear. He picked the photo up and concentrated on Lilly, her beautiful eyes, her seductive smile…and then it hit him. The blood streaming down her face, her hair a tangled mess… S_he's dead…she talked to me and she was dead. _

Logan felt nauseous and he was having trouble catching his breath. And then he remembered. _She said we were wrong. She said our little Nancy Drew had it all wrong, that we hadn't found the big bad wolf yet. I can hear her voice so perfectly. She put her hand on my face, I felt her…_ Logan quickly got up and dashed for the bathroom. He made it just in time for the toilet to catch the contents of his stomach.

After a while of coughing and dry heaving, he laid his head in his hands, his elbows propping him up on the toilet seat. _I think I'm losing it…that couldn't have happened._

"Are you ok?" Veronica asked, standing in the doorway and squinting at the light.

Logan glanced up at her. "Yeah…I'm ok. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Logan you don't look so good, what's wrong?" She crouched down on the floor next to him, placing her right hand on his cheek.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" he asked

Veronica nodded and got up to go to the kitchen. Logan stood up in front of the mirror. He turned the water on in the sink and splashed his face. _Do I tell her? She's gonna think I'm crazy. But Lilly said we have it wrong. I have to tell her. _

Veronica appeared in the doorway with a glass of water. She placed it down on the counter of the vanity and reached to get Logan a hand towel to dry his face.

"Veronica, I have to tell you something…I had a dream." Logan paused for a minute, taking a breath. "I had a dream about Lilly."

Veronica's face turned pale. She put her head down and swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" she asked, quickly looking up at him.

"She talked to me…and told me that we were wrong, that we have it wrong…We don't know who killed her." Logan shifted his weight to lean against the wall, not taking his eyes off of Veronica.

"You saw her too?" she asked, obviously saddened by his admission.

Logan was confused. _Veronica had dreamt about Lilly too? Why didn't she tell me? Probably because I've been an asshole for a whole fucking year now._ Logan shook his head, ashamed of the way he had acted. He reached out and put his arms around her and she sank into his chest. "What are we gonna do?" he asked

"I don't know. She told me the same thing, when I saw her. But I know the Kane's had something to do with it…so it doesn't make sense..."

Veronica backed away and swept her bangs behind her ear. "Let's make some coffee and we'll talk."

Logan nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

(7am)

After two pots of coffee, Logan had read through all of Veronica's files on Lilly's death. But they were still no closer to figuring out who had killed her. Logan sat there, absently staring at the pictures of Lilly's sneakers, and he couldn't help but wonder about her having a secret. He'd been a little hurt when Veronica had told him of the last conversation she'd had with her. _I know what she meant; Lilly had another guy. Was it Weevil or someone else? And Veronica's right- I don't think it was Abel Koontz either, I never have…and these pictures, I mean come on. How could the Kane's do that though, how could they hide this…? And why would they? Why didn't I just follow her that day at the car wash? I could have saved her…_

"What are you thinking about?" Veronica questioned, snapping him back to reality.

_That I have to tell you that I lied again__, and that I wasn't in Mexico when Lilly died…damn it Logan. _"I'm just trying to figure out what Lilly meant."

Veronica looked down and took a deep breath. "Logan, I know this is hard for you…but I know that she loved you."

_This is so fucked up, I can't even tell her why I lied about where I was…I don't want her to know __about Dad, she'll think I'm weak. I AM weak, I'm pathetic._

"It's ok, I just wanna know who did this…I mean I'll always care about Lilly, but she is my past. Before she died, I had already come to terms with things. I already knew we were done." Logan sighed, absently tracing a line around the rim of his coffee cup.

Veronica reached across the island and held his hand. Logan looked at her. He knew he had to tell her the rest of it. He had to be honest about everything.

"I have something to tell you… I came back from Mexico early the day Lilly was killed," Logan admitted. _And there it is…Veronica's face just fell like 40 feet._

Veronica let go of his hand. "What?" she asked shakily.

"I knew she was seeing someone and it was making me crazy. So I got up early and headed back to Neptune that day. I found her at the Car Wash, but I didn't get out; I just sat across the street and watched her. I can't explain it, but something came over me… and I knew we were done. So I wrote her a letter and left it in her car, with a shot glass I picked up for her." Logan shifted nervously on the stool, "Veronica, I would never hurt her. If you read the letter, you'd know I'd never hurt her."

Veronica looked at him dead in the eye, her face like stone, "Why did you lie about it? If you didn't hurt her then why did you _lie_?" she asked angrily.

"Jesus Veronica, it looks like you've already convicted me," he said defensively

Logan got up quickly, throwing his hands down on the counter roughly. "Do you think I'd admit that to you if I really had done something? Besides the fact that I would _never _hurt her!" he yelled. Logan stared at her as he waited for a response. He could feel his temper flaring. _If she wants the whole fucking truth I'll tell her, I'll fucking tell her!_

"Ok you _win_! You really want to know why I lied? Because of my Dad, ok?"

He could tell Veronica was shocked. She still hadn't said anything, she just stood there staring at him. Logan moved over to the couch to sit down, putting his head in his hands. He calmed down a little and started to speak softly. "He always made sure I knew what a fool I was being for her. That I wasn't a man. He used to actually tell me that he thought I wasn't his son, cause no son of _his_ would let a woman call the shots." Logan started to laugh. "He said that I'm just like my mother, a wasted mess with no backbone."

Veronica came closer, but stopped at the edge of the island. "So you didn't want your dad to know you came back early to see Lilly? That's why you lied?"

He looked up at her, not sure if he wanted to continue with his explanation. _I don't want her to think I want sympathy. If she knows this, she won't look at me the same. Fuck it, rip off the band aid. Tell her your real name is Logan Manson._

Logan took a deep breath and continued, "He's a horrible person, Veronica. You don't know what it's like. It was torture watching him threaten my mother, she just took it…until she couldn't take it anymore. I mean god…why do you think she did what she did? He finally broke her." Logan gasped. "The only thing that made it ok was that he didn't lay a hand on her, he saved that for me. At least I could take that part for her."

He could feel the tears burning in his eyes. "I mean how do you think he'd feel about the fact that I could have been a suspect? You think he would have believed me? Or do you think he would have beaten me beyond recognition, for shedding a bad light on the honorable Echolls name? How much you want to bet if I'd told the truth, and he'd laid a hand on me, that I wouldn't have killed him?"

Veronica slowly knelt down in front of him. He lifted his head up to meet her eyes. She was crying.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, ok? I just wanted you to know the truth."

Veronica just nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

(5pm Crescent Beach)

Logan and Veronica were sitting in the sand, watching the waves crash into the shoreline. Neither of them had spoken of what had happened that morning; they had just gone about their day like nothing. Logan definitely didn't want to bring anything up again. He'd been mentally exhausted for most of the morning. He also didn't want to leave Veronica's side. He didn't want to be without her right now.

_Thank you__, Veronica, for not leaving me. Thank you for letting me say what I needed to say. Thank you for not bringing it up again. Maybe I should be telling her this…maybe not. I'm not risking her thinking twice about it. She's probably thinking about it right now, how could she not? _Logan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Are you alright?" Veronica asked, resting her hand on his.

Logan rolled his hand over to hold hers. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Just then, Veronica's cell rang, and she answered it. Logan could only hear her side of the conversation, but he could tell she was a little disturbed by the news. She hung up and turned to face him. "That was my dad. He found Abel's alibi, and she's coming forward. Oh my god, I can't believe this is really happening." Veronica sighed.

Logan was starting to get anxious. _What's this gonna mean? The Kane's can't buy their way out of everything… How could they have done this? It has to be for Duncan…but why did Lilly tell us we had it wrong, why would she say we don't know who it is? Why would the Kane's protect a stranger?_

"Logan, I'm a little nervous… Do you think you should tell the sheriff what you told me? If they open the case back up, they'll be doing more digging. They might find out you lied about your alibi. I know that's a stretch- I mean we are talking about Lamb here- but I am worried. Who else besides Dick and Beaver know what you did?"

He looked down at the sand. "No one."

Veronica stood up and held her hand out to Logan. "Ok. Well we need to pay Dick and Beaver a visit. Because this story is going to get out, and we need to make sure they aren't going to talk. At least until we figure out who did this."

He nodded and reached up to grab her hand, pulling her back down to him.

Veronica fell into his lap. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Thank you…" he said, kissing her briefly.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

They got up and walked to his truck. "Ok, so it's Sunday. That means Dick will be passed out by the pool and Beav will be playing Samurai Warriors."

"Is it just me, or is it really sad that you know exactly what they're doing?" Veronica teased.

"Hey, hey you're not insulting the male population, are you? We are a very complex bunch."

"I can tell, especially by your use of the word bunch. That just solidified the complexity for me." She snickered, placing her index finger gingerly to her lips.

Logan pulled her to him, kissing the side of her face gently before parting ways to get in the Xterra.

(The Casablancas House)

Logan convinced Veronica to go with him. He told her that they didn't have to tell the boys that the two of them were together, at least not yet. Dick already knew that Veronica had helped Logan with his mother's case, so it shouldn't be a shock that she was helping him again.

He walked ahead of Veronica and around the back of the house, to the pool. "Now listen, I know it's going to be really tough since you're always so handsy with me, but you have to contain yourself."

Veronica pushed him forward and he stumbled. "Sorry, I guess I _can't_ contain myself," she said coyly.

He glared at her. "Behave yourself, Veronica."

Dick was floating in the pool on an oversized raft. It had a cut out in the center for a mini keg, which Dick had in use.

"Logan, buddy is that you?" Dick asked, squinting to see him.

"Yeah, dude, I have Veronica with me."

Dick sat up quickly, giving Veronica a fake smile. "Oh Ronnie, just in time! The pool needs cleaning. And Logan, kudos for bringing the help along."

"Knock it off Dick," Logan warned

"Yeah, yeah. So what can I do for you?" Dick asked, pouring himself another cup out of the keg.

"Drop dead," Veronica muttered.

Logan looked at her and she shrugged innocently. "You can start by docking that over the top floating device. Then we can get down to the reason we're here," Logan clarified.

Dick groaned and slowly padded his way to the stairs that lead into the pool. He tied his raft to the railing, picked up his keg with one hand and his cup with the other, and headed to one of the lounge chairs.

Logan crossed his arms and shook his head. "Uh, Dick…"

"What man? I need to get comfortable. You kinda interrupted me. I was totally in the zone, dude, and now you're all pissy cause I didn't jump high enough…jeez."

Logan rolled his eyes while Veronica put her hand on her hip. "Any day now," Veronica said scathingly.

Dick slithered onto the lounger and grabbed his cup. "Procure," he gestured with his hand.

Logan laughed. "You mean proceed."

"Whatever. So, out with it…" Dick said.

Logan sat on the lounger next to him and Veronica stayed a good few feet away. "Ok, uh well tomorrow the news will most likely report that Abel Koontz, the man that was put away for killing Lilly, is innocent. I told Veronica that I came back to Neptune early that day, and she's worried that if the case is reopened, it might come out that my alibi is blown."

Dick looked confused. "Yeah, and…?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads-up that the police might question you again . And since you and Beav, and Veronica, are the only people who know that I don't have an alibi, well… I just wanted to make sure that you still had my back?"

"So Ronnie…you're living dangerously, huh? Logan doesn't have an alibi and you haven't told your daddy yet? Isn't that against your code: trust no one?" Dick laughed deviously.

Veronica pursed her lips. "Listen Dick…"

"Dick…" Logan interrupted. "Just tell me you have my back, and Veronica and I will take care of the rest."

Dick gulped down some of his beer. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and winked at Veronica. "Yeah, I got you dude."

"Alright, so you'll talk to Beav?" Logan asked.

"Yup," Dick said without hesitation. "Bye Ronnie..."

Veronica shot him a look and then turned towards the house. She stopped and looked up at the second floor. Logan noticed that she fixated on it for a moment. He got up, thanked Dick and walked towards her.

"What's up, what are you looking at?" he asked, as the two of them made their way to the driveway.

Veronica looked at him, puzzled. "I saw Beaver staring out the window at us. He looked really strange…does he know about me and you?"

"I don't think so." Logan said, "Ah I wouldn't worry, Beav's… well, he's a little weird. I'm sure Dick was bustin' on him or something and he's hiding out in his room."

Veronica nodded and looked back at the house.

Logan put his arm around her, "It's okay don't worry."

NOTE: I THINK I CAN FINISH THIS UP IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY AND THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE THAT TAKES THE TIME TO REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

_Special thanks to Steenbeans for your support and review. This is the second to last chapter friends! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

(7am Monday, Echolls Mansion)

Logan had just finished showering for school when he heard some sort of commotion coming from downstairs. _Hmm.__ Trina __must __be __bidding __adieu __to __her __overnight __companions. __Ah, __the __life__ of__ a __Hollywood __harlot,_ he laughed to himself. Logan pulled on a pair of boxers and was just grabbing for his jeans when his father entered his room.

"Doesn't anybody knock?" Logan spat.

Aaron looked extremely concerned. "Son, the police are downstairs. They want to talk to you about Lilly's murder."

"What? What did they say?" Logan asked, starting to feel the warm rush of panic run through his body.

"Logan, this is very serious. Finish getting dressed, but wait here for me while I call my lawyer and then we will go downstairs together."

With that, Aaron left the room, shutting the door quietly. _Holy__ shit,__ holy__ shit!__ What__ the__ hell, __they __must__ know__ about__ my__ alibi__ being __bullshit.__ But __how?__ Fuck!_ Logan grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed Veronica. _Shit, __her__ voicemail._ "Hey, the cops are here and they want to question me, so I guess you know the drill."

"Logan, come downstairs with me son."

Logan heard his dad through the door and shoved his phone in his pocket. He walked towards the door, pulling a hooded sweatshirt over his head. His father was waiting for him at the top of the steps. The two of them walked down to the foyer where Sheriff Lamb and Deputy Sacks were standing.

"Ah, Logan Echolls. We need you to come down to the station to answer some questions regarding your whereabouts on October 3rd, 2003. Now, does that date ring a bell for you?" Lamb asked, smirking.

"Is my son being charged with something?" Aaron asked, stepping between Logan and Lamb.

"Mr. Echolls, we have been informed that your son's alibi for the day Lilly Kane was murdered may have been falsified. He needs to come down to the station for questioning."

"Well then, we'll follow you to the station. I see no need for Logan to ride in the back of a police car, if you're just questioning him," Aaron stated.

Logan couldn't feel his legs; he stood there, frozen, just listening to the two men talk. _This __is__ like__ a __fucking __out__ of __body __experience. __Who__'__s __gonna __believe__ I__ didn__'__t __hurt__ her? __I __didn__'__t __fucking__ hurt __her__…_

Lamb nodded at Aaron and shot Logan a glare.

"We'll see you down at the station then," Lamb said adamantly. Then he turned to leave with the deputy.

Logan's heart was racing in his chest, and everything he'd said and done since Lilly's death was whirling around in his head. He knew he needed to keep it together, but it was becoming physically impossible.

"Logan, is there something you need to tell me son?" Aaron asked.

Logan couldn't read his father; he kept going between two scenarios. In one, his father would punch him in the face and then kick him to the floor in a rage. In the other, he may just give Logan a hug.

"Dad, I did lie about where I was. I didn't hurt her, I just came back early to break things off with her for good. I knew she was seeing other guys, and I was going to confront her but I thought… Well, I just wanted it to be over. So I wrote her a letter and put it in her car while she was with the Pep Squad. That's it."

Logan could tell now that his father was angry. The way Aaron was looking at him made his breath hitch, and he stepped back._ The __second__ scenario __is__ definitely __out._

Aaron stepped forward and grabbed the neck of Logan's sweatshirt. "Logan, you better pray that my lawyer can help you. I can NOT believe you! How could you let this happen? How could you put me in this kind of position? I am sick to death of cleaning up your messes. Thank god your mother isn't here to see this, she would be disgusted with you."

"ENOUGH!" Logan shouted, pushing his father to the floor. "Did you forget why she's not here DAD? It's not because of my 'messes', it's because of you! Don't you EVER forget that!"

Logan took another step back, breathing heavily, and for the first time he could see that his father actually feared him. He turned from Aaron and stumbled out the door to his SUV.

When he pulled into the police station, he spotted his father's lawyer right away. _Ah, __there __he __is_. _Another__ one__ of__ dad__'__s__ puppets._ He parked and walked towards the gentleman in the Armani suit.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Logan? I didn't recognize you. It's been a long time. Where's your father?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile. I don't think my dad is joining us. Something came up."

"Well ok, let's head in," the lawyer said. He began to brief Logan on what to expect. _Oh__ my __god,__ shut __up__ and__ just__ get __me__ out __of__ here,_ he thought as they walked through the double doors.

(3pm, Dog Beach)

Once again, Logan found himself alone, drinking his demons away. He was down by the rocks, out of sight from the parking lot. He felt safe here; like he could watch everyone, and no one could see him. _No__ sneakin__' __up__ on__ this__ guy._He took a long swig of Jack. He'd gotten it an hour earlier, from the bum that sat outside the liquor store. _Bernie,__ Bernie,__ Bernie.__ That __guy__ always __comes __through__ for__ me. __Just __give__ him __fifty __bucks, __I__ get __my __bottle__ and__ no__ questions. __Picture__ perfect__ relationship__ right __there._

Logan's phone beeped again. A_nother __text __from__ Veronica. __Let__'__s __see__ what __this__ one __says._

"_Please call me, Logan. I know you're not at the station anymore. Where are you?" _

_Like __you__ give __a__ shit._ He tossed his phone into the sand. _How__ could__ she__ do __this __to__ me? __I__ fucking __trusted __her. __But __really,__ why __would__ she__ do__ anything__ for__ me? __I __should __have __known. __All__ this__ time __I__ was __trying__ so __hard__ to__ make__up __for __what __I__'__ve __done, __and__ she__ was__ fucking __setting __me __up?__ I__ wonder __how __long __she __thought__ I__ was__ guilty__ of__ doing __this__ to __Lilly?__ Someone__ always__ has __to __pay __in__ Veronicaland._

Logan thought back to his conversation with Dick and Beaver. They had been waiting outside the police station for him when he was released from questioning. He didn't know why they were there, until Dick told him that Aaron had called and said that Logan needed them. _Dad__'__s__ already __trying __to__ make__up__ for __it.__ He__ probably __thinks __I__'__m__ gonna__ go__ crazy__ and __kill__ him.__ He__ probably __thinks__ I __killed__ Lilly.__ Fuck __him!_

He took another swig of whiskey and wiped his face hard. _I__ asked__ Dick __point __blank__ if__ he__ had__ talked __to __the __cops,__ and__ he __swore __he__ hadn__'__t. __But__ Beaver__ didn__'__t__ say __anything__… __not__ until__ Dick__ put __him __in__ a__ headlock__ and__ he__ blurted __out __that __it__ was__ Veronica.__ Why__ would__ she__ do __that__ to __me?_ "How is this, my life? Veronica couldn't have done this, but how would the cops know? Lamb said there was an informant…it had to be her."

_No, __she__ didn__'__t__ do__ this__…__she__ wouldn__'__t__ be__ calling __me __if__ she__ had. _Logan got up and grabbed his phone. Veronica had left him a voicemail. He fumbled to put his code in. "Logan, please call me. I have to talk to you. Please." He felt his heart drop as he dialed her number. _Whatever__ she __has __to__ say,__ I__ need __to__ hear __it_.

She picked up after one ring. "Logan! What's going on? Where are you?" Veronica asked desperately.

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me that you weren't the one who told the cops about me?"

"What? No! I wouldn't do that…why are you asking me that?" she asked. Logan could hear the concern in her voice.

"Beaver said you told…I don't want to believe that but..."

"What? I don't know why he's saying that, I wouldn't do that to you. I swear Logan," she pleaded. He paused for a minute, and Veronica continued. "Logan..." she said softly.

He believed her; but that only made him angrier. _This __is__ so__ fucked __up,__ who __the__ hell__ is __lying?__ What__'__s__ going__ on?_

"Veronica, listen, I gotta go."

Logan could hear her say something, but he hung up anyway. He grabbed his bottle of Jack and headed for his car. _"_You and I are gonna pay someone a visit," he said, looking down at his fist.

(Casablancas house, 5pm)

Logan pulled up outside the Casablancas house, treating his Xterra as though it were in the Indy 500. He got out and headed towards the back of the house. Dick was in his usual spot, on a lounge chair with a beer in hand.

"Logan, what's up man? You alright?"

"Where's your brother?"

"Dude, what's going on? Did you find that snitch Ver-ron-ick-a? Man, I knew she was up to something. You can't trust whores," Dick said, shaking his head.

Logan took a breath. _I__'__m __not __gonna__ knock __him __out,__ I__'__m__ not__ gonna __break__ his__ face, __I__'__m__ just__ gonna__ calm__ down._

"Dick, I don't think it was her…I need to talk to Beaver."

"Sorry, man, but he took off like an hour ago." Dick shrugged.

_He __fucking __told..._ Logan shook his head. "Dude, your brother told the cops."

"What? He's a fucking dead man! I knew he'd be a pussy," Dick hissed, balling up his fists.

"Listen, don't do anything to him. The damage is done." Logan moved to sit down on a patio chair, stumbling a little. He put his face in his hands and let out a deep breath. "Dick, I don't know what's gonna happen, but this isn't good."

"So why are you saying I shouldn't do anything to Beav? I'm gonna knock his fucking teeth out, little Judas."

Logan was surprised to hear Dick use a word in context. But pointing that out to him now just seemed petty; and Logan wasn't entirely sure he could make his point anyway, being that he was a little intoxicated at the moment.

"Really man, don't worry about it. The cops probably would've figured out that I lied eventually. I have a lawyer, it'll work out," Logan said, more to assure himself than to calm Dick down.

Dick took a seat across from Logan. The two of them sat there in silence, until Dick announced that they needed to get "street pissing drunk". Logan thought about it. He knew he needed to talk with Veronica, but a few drinks wouldn't hurt. He already had a good buzz from the beach. No sense in wasting it.

(6:30pm, Echolls Mansion)

Logan pulled into the driveway a little too fast, just missing the garden next to the garage. He knew he shouldn't have driven; but at this point, he didn't care about himself or anyone else.

"Hublaghh", Logan vomited into the grass next to his mother's rose garden. He knelt down and placed his hands on the ground, holding himself up while he emptied the contents of his stomach. "Fuck, that wasn't good. Why is the yard spinning?" Logan gulped down some air, trying not to dry heave.

After a few moments, he got up to make his way inside. The house was quiet. "I need some water".

He stumbled into the kitchen. Seeing a piece of paper on the counter, he picked it up and closed one eye, trying to make out what was written. "Logan, I am attending the Governor's dinner at the Kane's. I will be late. Dar." _Dar?__ Ok,__ that __probably__ says__ '__Dad__'__._

"Wow, look at that. Maybe my luck is changing." Logan let the paper fall out of his hand and it glided to the floor. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and the aspirin out of the cabinet, making an obscene amount of noise in the process. Then he fell face first onto the couch.

He woke up to his phone vibrating against the tiled floor. "What the hell? Shut that off…" he moaned. He wiped his eyes and saw the light flickering off the tile. Then he reached down and grabbed the cell; it was Veronica.

"Too late…voicemail it is," Logan mumbled to himself. He rolled over, still holding his phone.

About 10 minutes later, his phone went off again. "Whaaattt? Jesus, can't a guy sleep?"

He looked at the phone and saw Veronica's name again. "Hello?" Logan answered, but Veronica didn't say anything. All he could hear was muffled talking, and then Duncan's voice. It was definitely Duncan. Logan still couldn't make out anything that was being said, until he heard, "Veronica! Watch out!" and then some crackling and the sound of a car horn.

"What the fuck? Veronica? Veronica? Can you hear me?" Logan screamed into the phone. He listened intently, but the connection had failed. "Where is she? Damn it!" He jumped up and grabbed his keys.

He pulled his SUV up to the end of the driveway, but didn't know which direction to turn. He looked down at his phone, not sure if he should call Veronica's dad, and he noticed the message light flashing. "When she called before, she left a message." He picked up his phone and punched in his code. _Please__ baby,__ please __tell__ me__ where __you__ are__…_

"Logan, I have to tell you something… Please call me back. I'm just leaving the Kane's now, but I have to see you. Umm…I have to get to the police station. But you need to know something…please call me back." And then he could hear Duncan's voice. "Veronica? Hey, I'm coming with you."

_Ok,__ so__ which__ way__ would __they__ go?_ Logan decided to go for the short-cut. Palimar Road was a long, windy road with hardly any traffic and not a single stop light. _It__'__s __risky,__ but __I__'__m __sure __this__ is__ what__ she__ did.__ It__ only__ takes __15__ minutes__ to__ get__ into __the__ city__ from __the__ Kane__'__s __this__ way._ "Shit, I gotta find her."

Logan drove the 7 blocks from his house to Johnson Cliff Road, all the while dialing Veronica to see if he could get an answer. _Still__ nothing, __shit!_ He sped up and made the sharp right onto Palimar Road, toward Duncan's.

_There__'__s __no __way__ she __could__ have__ made __it__ this __far.__ She__ has__ to__ be__ somewhere __between__ here__ and__ Duncan__'__s._ He was scouring the sides of the road, looking for anything out of place. He hadn't seen a single car yet, and he had driven at least 4 miles on this road so far. As he rounded the bend to the 3rd street light on the road he saw it.

Veronica's car was down an embankment, smashed against a tree. Logan threw the car in park and jumped out. He ran over to the hill and scaled his way down to the driver's side of her car. She wasn't there, and neither was Duncan.

"Veronica?" he yelled out

_Where __is __she?__ Shit,__ Veronica,__ come __on__… "_Veronica!"

He frantically looked around the outside of the car. And then he noticed his dad's Mercedes, a little further down the embankment with no one inside. _Dad?_"Dad?" he yelled out again. Still silence.

Logan looked around him, spotting a house up the hill on the other side of the road. He ran up the driveway to the porch. _Please __be __inside, __drinking__ hot__ chocolate__ and__ waiting__ for__ the __police. _He pounded on the door three times with no answer. _They __have __to__ be__ here.__ Where __else __could__ they__ be?_ He walked around the right side of the porch, tripping on something as he took the step down to the ground.

He crouched down and saw that it was a person's legs. _What __the__ fuck?_ He opened his cell phone to get some light, and as he shined it down he saw Duncan's face. "Duncan? Dude, get up! Duncan, come on. Are you ok?" he asked, trying to shake his friend awake. Duncan moaned something inaudible, and Logan got closer to him. "Duncan, come on man…come on."

Logan lifted Duncan upright and leaned him against the side of the house. He looked for any obvious wounds, but only saw a cut on Duncan's left temple. "Duncan, where's Veronica? Duncan? Come on, buddy. Stay with me."

He dialed 911. Just as the operator answered, Logan heard a scream from the back yard. He dropped the phone and ran behind the house. He saw his dad, standing over a freezer and yelling into a walkie talkie.

"Where are the tapes, Veronica?" Aaron prompted.

_What the hell is going on here?_

He then heard Veronica's muffled cries. _She__'__s __in__ the __fucking __freezer?_

Without a second thought, he lunged at his father, taking him to the ground. Aaron landed with a punched him in the head, once, knocking him unconscious. Then he jumped off of his father and rushed over to the freezer. Aaron had somehow managed to padlock her in there.

"Veronica? Are you ok?" he yelled.

"Please help me!" she screamed.

"I'm coming. I'll get you out, baby."

Logan frantically searched the yard for something to break the lock. He found an axe, lying next to pieces of a fence that were heaped into a pile. He grabbed the axe and came back to the freezer. _Where__'__s__ the __fucking__ walkie__ talkie?_

He saw it on the ground next to his father and plucked it up.

"Veronica, listen to me, just stay very still. I have an axe to break the lock. Just stay calm and I'll get you out."

"Logan! Please get me out. Please."

"I will, just stay calm."

He lifted the axe above his head and brought it down hard on the lock, shattering it. He let the axe fall to the ground and lifted the door to the freezer, scooping Veronica out.

"Logan, oh my god, Logan," she cried into his chest.

"What happened, are you ok? Jesus, Veronica, what happened?" he asked. She was crying harder now. "Veronica calm down, I've got you. It's gonna be ok."

Logan sat her down on the top of a table, close to where the freezer was. "Listen, it's ok. I'm here. Nothing else is going to happen to you. Just tell me what's going on. Why did my dad have you locked in there?" he asked, searching her face.

Veronica wiped her eyes and calmed down, still visibly shaking she held tightly onto Logan's left arm. "Where is your dad? Logan he's a killer…he killed Lilly." A single tear streamed down her cheek.

Logan's mouth fell open, and he turned quickly to see where his dad was. Aaron was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan turned back to Veronica. "Wh- what? How..?" he stammered.

All of his emotions were bubbling up into his throat, and he could feel warmth racing through his body. His confusion was getting the best of him, and he leaned dizzily into Veronica.

"I found tapes in Lilly's room," she explained. "I was trying to find the letter you wrote her and I… I saw Duncan, and we played the tapes on his camcorder. They were of Lilly and your dad…together."

Logan stared at her, utterly disgusted. "Together… What, you mean sex?" he asked.

Veronica looked down. "Yeah," she whispered back.

"He had sex with Lilly, and then he killed her and locked you in a fridge because you found out?" Logan's mouth dropped open as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel his face burning, like he was completely engulfed in flames.

"Logan, please… We just need to get the police. He didn't get the tapes; I hid them. Let's just get the tapes and we can call the police. Where's Duncan, is he ok?"

Logan gained back his composure, a plan seeping slowly into his brain. "Yeah, he's ok," he replied. "I'm gonna call your dad and get him over here with the police."

He dialed Veronica's dad and told him where they were, as he led her over to Duncan to check on him. When they rounded the side of the house, Logan could see that his truck was gone. He hoped Veronica hadn't noticed. _It might ruin my chances of finding Aaron alone…_

_I have to stay calm. Once Veronica and Duncan are safe with her dad, I'll go find him. I'll find him and I'll kill him. _

An hour later, the house was swarming with police. Veronica and her father were talking to Lamb, Duncan was on his way to the hospital in an ambulance, and Logan had just finished giving his statement. He looked over at Veronica. She was explaining what was on the tapes that Lamb had in his hand.

_This is my chance. Veronica is safe, Duncan's going to be ok and nobody will miss me. _

Logan quietly made his way through the commotion, towards two cars that were out of sight. One was a police cruiser, and the other was Keith's. When he looked inside the window of Keith's car, he noticed that the keys were still in the ignition. _I wouldn't peg Keith as an enabler of teenage mischief, so I'll consider this a loan._

He got in the car and backed it down the hill without the lights on, although he was confident no one would notice him. Keith had pulled up along the tree line across from where the cars had gone off the road, far away from the police activity.

When he reached the bottom of the hill, he flicked on the lights, whipped his car around and punched it towards the Marina. Logan knew there was no way his dad would be at the house; it was too risky. The only other logical place he could be was the yacht.

He arrived at the Marina quickly. Not wanting to call attention to his arrival, he decided to avoid the main parking lot in favor of the more isolated secondary lot. He parked the car and ran through the lot, towards the water front. When he spotted his dad's Mercedes at the end of the first row, his breathing became rapid. _I could still call the cops down here. I could do this the right way._

Logan stopped and looked around. He could see two kids making out on the park bench along the dock. _Kids from school, no doubt…_ As he looked away from them, he thought about how many times he and Lilly had come here. _Sitting on that bench, doing the very same thing._ It became clear what he was here for.

He made his way down to his father's slip and saw that the light in the cabin was on. Creeping onto the boat, he looked down the stairs. Logan could see the back of his father's head, a phone pressed to his ear, and he ducked down quickly to avoid detection.

Logan stayed crouched down as he continued forward, until he was close enough to hear his father's voice. After listening for a moment, he realized his dad was making plans to take off on a private jet from Catalina Island. _Fucking scumbag…how could he be so horrible? How could he be MY father? _

Out of the corner of Logan's eye, he could see that Aaron had left the utility bench on the deck open. He moved towards it quietly. He knew that his dad had both a gun and a bat on the boat. As he looked inside, he noticed the bat- but no gun. He turned to look down the stairs once more and he met his father's eyes.

"Hello son. I have to say, I'm seeing so much of myself in you these days. That sucker punch you inflicted is such an Echolls thing to do," Aaron chuckled. He was pointing the gun at Logan's chest.

"I am nothing like you DAD…NOTHING," Logan spat.

"Take it easy, Logan. You think being like your old man is so bad? I can't think why… I mean I'm rich, I'm a super star, I'm good looking… Actually, I'm good looking enough to fuck my son's 16 year old girlfriend. How could you not want to be me?" Aaron asked with a hint of enjoyment.

Logan shuttered as he took in a deep breath. "You know what Dad? Just fucking shoot me. DO IT!"

"Well son, I guess I was wrong," Aaron scoffed. "You aren't anything like me."

He cocked the gun and Logan shoved forward, making contact with his father. The gun went off and both men fell to the floor. Logan looked at his father. Blood was coming out of his head, and he appeared to be unconscious.

"Logan, step away from him," Keith said, putting his gun back in his holster and stepping onto the boat.

Logan got back to his feet and stumbled back a little. "Mr. Mars, I…," Logan stammered.

"It's ok, Logan. Are you alright?" Keith asked.

"Yes," he whispered. Logan stared down at his father's lifeless body, as he slumped down onto the floor against the bench. He could hear the police sirens in the parking lot a few yards away. He looked back up at Keith and saw Veronica standing behind him. She looked at her dad and he nodded to her.

Veronica climbed onto the boat, carefully stepping around Aaron's body. She knelt down in front of Logan. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He put his head down. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Veronica moved to sit next to him. She put her arms around him and started to rock them both back and forth. "Don't be sorry, Logan," she said quietly.

Logan looked up at Keith. "Mr. Mars, is he…dead?"

Keith knelt down to check for a pulse. He turned back to Logan and nodded his head. Aaron Echolls was dead.

**_I will have one more chapter for you guys...a little fluff to end the story the LoVe way! Thank you Steenbeans for being so friggan awesome!_**


End file.
